


By Ostara Moonlight

by Andromedanewton



Series: Anita Blake/Merry Gentry Crossover [1]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Merry Gentry - Laurell K Hamilton
Genre: Canon Divergence, Crossover, Eventual almost smut, F/M, Please advise others if you think necessary, feel old, new to tags, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 41,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Andromedanewton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anita Blake knows she will never have a nice, normal life, but things get a little stranger than normal when a hack reporter tries to hire her to raise from the dead a prince of the Unseelie Royal family. Her curiosity piqued she contacts the late prince's daughter, Meredith Gentry, regarding the raising. Horrified, Meredith travels to St Louis with her many handsome guards where with Anita they find that this goes much deeper than a simple tabloid story. </p><p>**Set between Bloody Bones and The Killing Dance (Anita Blake) and after Caress Of Twilight (Merry Gentry)**</p><p>Okay, this was my first ever fanfic, which I wrote over ten years ago and has several more installments. Long story short; I love writing and after reading on a blog that LKH had said Anita and Merry would never meet as they live in different universes my friend, Nat, said; 'I bet you could make it work.' So I did! Not my best writing, by a long shot, every time I reread it I itch for a full rewrite but just don't have the time.</p><p>Positive feedback most appreciated!</p><p>Note: I do not own any of the characters!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I looked at the man sitting opposite me at my desk over the top of my coffee mug. I had had a full nights sleep, which was unusual for me, but I still didn’t think I’d heard him right.  
He was a reporter, I knew that from the background check my firm, Animators Inc had run on him and even without the check it would have been my first guess at his career. He was tall and thin with a five o’clock shadow most of my furry friends would have been proud of. He looked around fifty but his report showed he was in his early forties. Guess creeping through other peoples garbage does nothing for your youthfulness. Barry Jenkins worked for the Chicago Tribune and seemed to specialise in sleazy tales about the Sidhe, preferably high court. His pet project at the moment seemed to be the recent discovery of the missing Unseelie princess and scandalising her and her five guards’ new lifestyles. I didn’t tend to read newspapers too often, I have too much going on in my own life as it is, but the discovery of the princess had been big news and her five Adonis-like guards attracted a lot of attention.  
Of all the careers out there I ranked dirt-raking reporter among the lowest, not counting the monsters of course. Lycanthrope or vampire aren’t generally on the aptitude tests at school plus they were actually some of the nicest people I knew. This guy was a different kind of monster. “I’m sorry Mr Jenkins, could you run that by me again?” He smiled at my question and I tried not to squirm in my seat.  
“My client wishes for you to raise Prince Essus of the Fey.”  
I sighed. That’s what I thought he said. I put down my coffee cup and stared at him for a moment. “You want me to raise Prince Essus.” I made it a statement. “I may not be one hundred percent up on the Sidhe courts, Mr Jenkins, but I do know he was Unseelie court and they won’t be happy about several thing. Firstly you’re not family so I could throw you out of my office just for that…” He opened his mouth to speak but I raised a hand to silence him. “Secondly, he’s buried on Sidhe soil and from what I understand about the Queen of Air and Darkness, she won’t be happy if I start raising her dead without her permission, and finally…” I shook my head, “I don’t know if I can raise fey from the grave.”  
He continued to smile and I felt the urge to wipe it off his face, if only to make myself feel more comfortable. “To answer your questions, Miss Blake…”  
“Ms.”  
“I’m sorry, Ms Blake…” He put a real emphasis on the Ms. He was not winning me over. “I have paperwork proving my clients legitimacy in rights to the raising and also the paperwork giving permission for yourself to come onto Sidhe land to raise Prince Essus, and if my information about you is correct, you should have no problem raising a fey from the dead. If you can’t do it, no one can and it’ll be case closed.”  
“If it is not the next of kin requesting this I can legally inform them of what’s going on.”  
“That won’t be a problem Ms Blake, all the paperwork will clear this up. You’ll find everything is above board.” Didn’t this guy ever stop smiling? I hate the terminally grinning, makes me think there’s something they’re hiding.  
“I’ll have to do some research on the fey before I make a decision, Mr Jenkins, but tell you client I will consider it.” I stood and moved round the desk to the door. He dutifully got up and moved to face me and I held the door open, good man. I really didn’t want to tell him to get the hell out of my office because he creeped me out, but if I had to, well what’s one more person with a grudge against you? I shook his hand and found he had sweaty palms. I resisted the urge to wipe my hand on my red blazer but saw him off with a smile. Bert would have been proud. I shut the door behind him and went back to sit at my desk, taking Barry Jenkins’ file out of my drawer. I sat and thumbed through it again, hoping to find the name of the next of kin although I knew it wasn’t there. I was almost sure that Essus was the father of the missing princess. I decided I needed to confirm this before I called anyone saying I’m checking that they were giving permission to have their loved one raised. Normally I didn’t do the checks, that was left to Bert to arrange but I admit my interest was piqued on this one. Not only because I wasn’t sure if I could raise fey, I’d never really thought about it before, but fey royalty? And the Unseelie court no less. It was interesting in a way only my life could be.  
I made a few phone calls and confirmed that our missing princess was Essus’ daughter. She now lived in LA and worked at a detective agency, as she had for the years she had been missing. Let's hear it for the girl, huh? A princess who still insists on working. It’s gotta be a first.  
I found the number of the detective agency easy enough. The world wide web is a wonderful thing. But how to approach it? I sat for a moment reviewing what I had found. She went by the name Meredith Gentry, but her full title was Princess Meredith, Princess of Flesh and Blood. I don’t imagine that’s what she’d have on her office door somehow so I decided on Gentry.  
The call was answered on the second ring and a polite female voice said, “Grey detective agency, how may we help you?”  
“I need to speak with Ms Gentry please.” I put on my firm but pleasant voice, the one that often said, 'Put the gun down or I’ll shoot you' in the nicest possible way.  
“I’m sorry but Ms Gentry is not in the office at the moment, may I take a message?”  
I resisted the urge to swear, “Thank you, yes. Could you please tell her to call Ms Anita Blake at Animators Inc, I need to confirm some details with her urgently.” I gave her my number, both home and work.  
“And may I ask what it is pertaining to?” Well who had a dictionary for breakfast? “It’s a personal matter, but it is of the utmost importance if you could get the message to her.”  
“Certainly Ms Blake. Thank you.”  
“Thank you, goodbye.” I replaced the phone in the cradle and checked my watch, seven thirty. I had one raising tonight at eight, a man whose wife had killed herself and hadn’t left a note. He wanted to know why. I thought it was one of worse reasons for raising the dead. I mean if you’ve made all that effort, why would you want someone to come along and make you get up again a week after your death? Then at nine thirty I had a date with Richard. We were going out for meal, a rather normal date for us, but it was Richard’s turn to choose and this was it. I had arranged to meet him at my place so I could change and get cleaned up before we went out. I’m not sure the other diners would appreciate me sitting there caked in chicken’s blood. I tucked the file back in the drawer and locked it, I said goodbye to Craig, our night secretary, and left the office for my appointment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita gets a call from Merry. 
> 
> That's about it. Some of my chapters are short so when that happens I'll try post a couple at a time. Like now. I'll post the first five chapters as a starter. 
> 
> Incidentally I didn't check this before I posted. May be some grammatical errors and could be better laid out, but I'm rambling. Enjoy!

The raising was a simple one, textbook if there is such a thing. The wife had been suffering postnatal depression. The husband had no idea. He had been too caught up with his work and their new baby to realise. Shit. I never plan on having kids but if I did and my husband started ignoring me, I wouldn’t be the one dead. I sat in my jeep mopping the blood of my hands with aloe and baby wipes before I drove. I didn’t want blood on the steering wheel.   
I drove to my apartment with ten minutes to spare but still wasn’t surprised when Richard emerged from my neighbour, Mrs Pringle’s apartment as I approached. Richard has a keen sense of hearing and I wouldn’t be surprised if he’d heard my car pull up. He’s a werewolf, had a mentioned that? Anyway, Mrs Pringle thinks I don’t look after myself and I need a good man. She keeps giving me knowing looks whenever he’s around and she catches us.   
She held her Pomeranian, Custard, close to her chest and I was sure he’d been trying to dominate Richard again. He may be a tiny dandelion with legs of a dog but he has big ideas. Richard kissed me on the forehead as he came out of the door; it was one of the few spots not spattered with blood. He looked yummy as usual. He had on a grey suit with a lilac shirt and matching tie. His long dark hair and been braided to make it look neat and short. Two hairstyles without the need of a cut, I thought it was extremely practical.   
“Hi. Didn’t keep you waiting long, did I?”   
“Oh no.” He shook his head. “Mrs Pringle made me feel right at home, as usual.” “Think nothing of it dear.” Said Mrs Pringle with a wink. “Anything for Anita.”   
I smiled at her and unlocked my door, silently rolling my eyes. I just wanted out of the sweater I’d thrown on over my red suit and into a shower but I wasn’t sure I’d get time. I opened the door and let Richard walk through and close it himself as I went to the kitchen and turned on the lights.   
“Do I have time to shower?” I asked, grabbing a coke from the fridge.   
“If you’re quick.” He said leaning against the counter. I went past him pulling the jumper over my head as I went and exposing a little midriff, entirely by accident, honest. He ran his hand round my waist as I went past but didn’t try to stop me. We both knew better than to get into a compromising situation with me covered in blood. I turned the shower on to heat up while I pulled a black dress out of the closet with a deep burgundy jacket. The dress is the kind that business women wear with matching jackets, the female equivalent of a two piece suit, but I had bought it on special and didn’t like the long jacket. I stripped out of my clothes, taking my Browning into the bathroom with me. It’d been a few weeks since I’d had to shoot anyone or anyone had tried to shoot me but I still didn’t want to get sloppy. That’s when you get killed. The Browning rested on the top of the toilet and I showered as quickly as I could, rinsing blood I hadn’t realised had been in my hair down the plughole. I’d just started to wrap my hair in a towel when I heard the phone ring. I heard Richard answer it and then pad softly towards the door. He knocked softly.   
“Anita, it’s a Ms Gentry. Said it was urgent.”   
“Okay,” I said, wrapping a large towel around my body. I wished I’d brought my robe into the bathroom with me. It hardy seemed fair to walk past Richard dressed in just a towel when we were about to go out, but I had no choice. I opened the door and took the Browning with me, clutching the towel tightly in one hand. I keep my phone on the nightstand with my answer phone for ease more than anything and I was pleased to see Richard had left me to take the call in peace. I picked up the receiver and took a breath; “Anita Blake.”   
“Ms Blake?” The voice was not at all what I’d expected a princess to sound like. “This is Meredith Gentry. You left a message for me to call you urgently.”  
“Yes, Ms Gentry, thank you for returning my call. I work for a company in St Louis called Animators Inc.” ”Animators as in the profession?” She asked.  
“Yes. I am calling you to confirm a few details regarding a case I've been asked to consider. Before we take any cases we must check with the next of kin that their permission has been sought.”  
“I’m not sure I understand Ms Blake, but please, go on.”  
“You are the only child of Prince Essus?”  
She was silent for a long moment “Yes, I am.” She said finally.  
“I have been approached by someone wishing to raise your father. Were you aware of this and have you given your permission for them to do so?”  
“What? No!” She seemed shocked and outraged all at once. “Who has asked you to do this? You’re not going to accept are you?”  
“Without your permission Ms Gentry I cannot do anything. But my client was confident he had all the permission he needed.”  
“Who hired you?”  
I wasn’t supposed to reveal clients’ details, but seeing as I wouldn’t be taking the case... Anyway, I didn’t like him. “Barry Jenkins, he’s a reporter with the…”  
“Chicago Tribune.” She finished my sentence for me. “That scumbag!” She did not sound happy. “Why is he doing this?”  
I wasn’t sure if she was asking me or rhetorically but I thought I’d answer anyway. “He says he has express permission for the raising and paperwork to back it up. I was unsure so I contacted you myself.”  
“If you turn down his contract, is there anyone else who would take it up?” Her voice was filled with anger. I wasn’t surprised, if it had been some scumbag wanting to raise my mother, I’d have killed them. “There are several other animating companies Ms Gentry, but without your permission he’s stuck. Of course there are parties who are not registered and yet still raise the dead. It’s possible he could hire one of those.”  
“Do you have any suggestions?”  
“Take out a court order.”  
“Do you have any contact details for him? I’ll contact him myself, ask my family and see who’s trying to do this.”  
“I do have some details Ms Gentry…”  
“Please, call me Merry,” Figures, I thought  
“Merry, I do have some details but they’re sketchy, a phone number at the Tribune.”  
She sighed, a soft hiss over the phone, “I’ll see if I can find anything else out first. May I call you again?”  
“Sure.” I said. I gave her my pager number too for good measure. I wasn’t sure I wanted Jenkins raising fey illegally. It might give us animators a bad name. Sorry, a worse name.  
“Thanks again, Ms Blake.”  
“You can call me Anita.” I said.  
“Thank you, Anita. Goodbye.” She said, and hung up. I’m sure she was eager to get on the phone or mirror or whatever the fey used to communicate with each other and get some more details. If it were me, I’d be pissed. I stared at the phone for a moment until Richard called from the other room breaking me from my reverie. “Are you ready?”  
“Just a second!” I called and hurriedly got dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night with Richard.

Richard drove and I was surprised when we pulled up outside one of the posher restaurants in town. It was so posh it had valet parking. Hell, what had I done to deserve this? I started to think I’d forgotten something important. But it was neither of our birthdays. I hoped it wasn’t a surprise double date of some kind. I hated socialising and had started to think if it weren’t for Richard I’d be a complete sociopath. I scowled at the valet as he opened my door for me. What did I have two hands for? I can open my own doors, thank you very much. Richard was making a real effort not to laugh at the look I’d given the valet. I thought about hitting him in the arm but didn’t think it would go down too well in this sort of company. “What’s with the restaurant?” I asked   
“It’s a restaurant, what do you mean?” He was being deliberately cryptic.   
“It looks like the kind of place you need a reservation for six months in advance and to show them a copy of your mortgage before they’ll let you even book a table.” We’d walked through the entrance into a well-lit foyer. The maitre d’ looked like a butler and if his nose had been any higher he wouldn’t have seen us approach. “Yes?” He asked. “May I help you?” Yeah, you can get your head out of the clouds and back up the backsides of the diners, I thought.   
“I reserved a table, Mr Zeeman.” Richard said. It was possible the politest I’d ever heard him say those words. There was an authority in his tone that said, 'You’re the help, show me to my table.' The maitre d’ made a show of checking his table plan and looked back to us, picking up two menus.   
“If you would wait one moment.” He waved over another waiter stood nearby. “Mr & Mrs Zeeman, please show them to their table.” I wanted to argue with him on that point, but Richard cleared his throat and looked at me before I could open my mouth. We had been engaged once, for a couple of days. I did love Richard, a lot, but I wasn’t sure if I wanted to marry him. I still hadn’t seen him go furry and we’d both agreed not to even sleep together until then, but it was so damn tempting. He towered over me, not hard when I’m only five-three and he’s over six foot, but we manage.   
I let him lead the way after the waiter and watched his cute butt as I followed him. I couldn’t see the muscles in his back through his jacket but knew they were there just the same. He was tall, dark and handsome, what more could a girl want? How about human? If Richard had been human we’d probably have set a date by now.   
I glanced around the restaurant, taking in the other diners and the layout of the room. Large windows filled the front wall with more down the right hand side. We were led to a secluded table at the far back left of the room. I automatically moved to the seat with the back against the wall and Richard didn’t complain. He was used to my paranoia. Once we were seated, given menus and Richard had ordered drinks, orange juices all round, I looked at him. “So what’s this all in aid of?”   
“What do you mean, I said we’d go out for a meal. This is the restaurant I picked.”  
I shook my head. “You know what I mean Richard. This place is so expensive they don’t even have the prices on the menu. They just expect you to be able to afford to eat here, regardless. It’s a bit out of our normal league.”  
“I just wanted to treat us for once.” He said, brown eyes all innocent. I didn’t believe him for a second.  
“Bull, what did I miss?”  
“It’s six months since we met.”  
Shit. I hadn’t remembered. Mind you that night we had been battling a giant snake. I kind of forgot to write it on my calendar. “And?” I had to bluff my way out of it.  
“And what?”  
“And this is to celebrate what? Me seeing you naked? Us killing the snake? It wasn’t a very us evening, Richard.”  
“I know. But you have a date with Jean-Claude on the anniversary of our first date so I figured I’d take this opportunity instead. I know you won’t break your date with him so I’m making the best of it.”  
Wow. Fair enough, even I couldn’t argue with that. I smiled at him as he read the menu. “Thank you.” I said eventually.   
“You’re welcome.” He replied. The waiter brought our drinks and asked if we were ready to order. Seeing as the menu was in French I asked Richard to order for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night doesn't quite go according to plan...
> 
> Again, unchecked although it reads fine (to me!).
> 
> Positive feedback always welcome!

We were part way through our dessert when my beeper went off. It was in my purse and I cursed as I fumbled to find it, other diners looking at me. I read the number and swore under my breath. “Who is it?” Richard asked.   
“Dolph. I need to find a phone.” I signalled to one of the waiters who came over immediately. Brownie point for him. “I need to make a call.”   
“I’ll have the phone brought over, madam.”   
“No, this is private. Is there a back room or an office where I can make the call?” He looked at me like I’d just asked for ketchup to eat with my ice cream. “Police business.” I said, giving him my best, don’t mess with me look. He nodded.   
“This way.” I smiled at Richard apologetically and followed the waiter through the tables. He took me to an office. You know the kind. Used only during the day and always papers filling the in and out trays. Perhaps a functions office. There were table plans on the wall for various numbers of people. The waiter indicated to the phone and stood by the door waiting for me. I took his brownie points back. “This is private.” I said. “Police business, remember?” He stepped outside with a slight huff but didn’t shut the door properly. I called Dolph’s number from memory. “Anita?” He answered on the second ring.   
“It’s me, what’s up Dolph?” Dolph or sergeant Rudolf Storr was in charge of the Regional Preternatural Investigation Team, pronounced RIPIT, or the spook squad. When there’s something strange committing crimes in the neighbourhood, who you gonna call? The spook squad. They were the specialist team of cops who dealt in creepies. I say specialist, truthfully they all upset someone to get the spook squad job. I was their real expert, on retainer to them. “Can you come down to Jefferson memorial cemetery?”   
“What are we looking at here, Dolph?” I asked, “A killing?”   
“No, not really. You’ll see when you get here.”   
“I’ll be right there. Give me half an hour.”  
He hung up. Good old Dolph. He never said goodbye. I went back out and let the waiter take me back to the table. I could have found it myself but it was his job so I’d let him knock himself out doing it. I sat down opposite Richard again and put my napkin back in my lap. I’d taken two mouths of my slightly melted ice cream when he spoke.   
“Well, isn’t it urgent?”   
I nodded. “Yeah, but I’m not leaving dessert. Maybe you should get the check.” He paid on one of those nifty little credit card machines they bring to your table.   
“I need to get to Jefferson cemetery. Can you drop me off?”   
“Sure, you want me to wait for you? Either there or at your apartment?” It was tempting but I shook my head.   
“I don’t know how long I’ll be. I can get a ride back. Sorry to call the date short. I had a great time.” And it was the truth. We’d talked about anything and everything, putting the world to rights. It’d been one of those dates where you didn’t want to eat because the conversation is so good. We left the restaurant and found Richard’s car had already been brought round. We were in his four by four tonight, a bit more classy than his old mustang. Jefferson cemetery was only a few blocks from the restaurant and we were there in minutes. The parking lot held two squad cars and two plain cars, one I recognised as Dolph’s. I could smell Richard’s aftershave mingling with his own manly scent in the close confines of the car. As we parked I changed my mind. “Meet me back at my place.” I said, looking straight out of the windshield. I felt him turn to look at me.   
“You sure?”   
I nodded. “I can’t give you a proper good night kiss with all the cops watching.” I gave him a quick peck on the lips and pushed my apartment keys into his hand. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” I opened the door before he could protest and started walking across the gravel. I heard him drive away as I approached the police tape blocking the entrance. Two uniforms stood, one either side of the entry. “Anita Blake, Sergeant Storr is expecting me.”   
“Do you have your id?” Asked the younger cop. By the look of him, he was a real rookie in every sense of the word.   
“I have my driving license. My badge is in my car.” He looked down the road to Richard’s disappearing rear lights. “That’s not my car.” I said, knowing what he was thinking.   
“Sorry, Ma’am. No ID, I can’t let you through.” I sighed, not another one. I’d had my fair share of puffed up rookies for one year.   
“If you can just get Sergeant Storr down here,” I said in my sweetest voice, “We can clear this up.” He looked to his partner then back at me and got on his radio. I saw one of the uniforms in the cemetery look over at us then walk to a crowd of officers. Almost at once I saw Dolph stand up. He’s easy to see at six foot eight and he’s built like a wrestler. He started down the slight slope towards us. I gave him a nod as he approached and he nodded back, then did a double take, taking in what I was wearing. “Out with Richard?” He asked as he lifted the tape for me to duck under.   
“How did you guess?” I asked. “My badge is in my car and we were out in his.” He nodded as we went back towards the group of police officers stood by one grave. “What are we here for?” I asked, not really expecting an answer.   
“We think we have a rogue animator running round.”   
I stopped dead in my tracks. “A rogue animator? You mean unlicensed?”   
“That’s what I mean.” He said, not waiting for me. I jogged to catch up with him, not easy in high heels in grass on a slight slope. Suddenly I was anxious to see what was behind all the police officers. Dolph picked up his pace so we could reach the grave quicker. The officers parted for us like a wave and I felt the magic rush at my skin before I knew it. Someone had tried to raise someone here and the remains of the spell were still in the ground, adding a tingly sensation to the air around the grave. On the ground in front of me lay a body, slightly decayed. I was guessing dead a couple of years maybe but the grave looked like it had been dug up rather than the dead pushing its way through, and the body pulled out. I knelt down for a closer look and suddenly the corpse opened its eyes and looked at me. I gasped quietly and no one seemed to notice, bully for me. It was a woman, according to the stone she was over three hundred when she died, a fey by the bone structure of the face and her stature. Some hair still clung to her head in white waves and her once beautiful clothes were now ragged. Her partially rotted mouth opened and flapped a few times as she tried to speak. I leant lower to hear her. “Why?” She asked.   
“I don’t know.” I said. I assumed she was talking about someone raising her and leaving her here. It dawned on me then that the only part of her that had moved was her face and eyes. “You can’t move?” I asked   
“No.” She hissed, “Put me back.”   
“As soon as I can.” I promised and got up. I pulled Dolph a little way from the group. “What the hell happened here?” She was more with it than I would have thought possible and it unnerved me. Perhaps it was her natural fey magic.  
“As far as we can tell, it looks like someone without enough experience and power tried to raise her. She’s the sixth in four nights.” I looked at him and ran a hand over my face.   
“Any similarities?” I asked.   
“All just looked like they’d been dug up, some traces of symbols on the ground but none of the others moved, or talked.”   
“Looks like whoever’s doing this is getting better, slowly.” I said. “Anything else?” “Not really, three men and four women. Different cemeteries. Just the symbols, and most of them have been disturbed. Look like they were done with talcum powder or something similar. Any thoughts?” He took out his notepad like the good little police man.  
“Rogue animator. Someone new. Check the university campuses for anyone who may have a talent. I’d look for someone in his or her first year. No experience but enthusiastic perhaps. Maybe even a wannabe witch. Check senior highs too.”  
Dolph nodded and wrote down what I’d said. “Can I lay her to rest now?”   
Dolph frowned. “She’s a witness.”   
I almost laughed. “She’s dead, Dolph. She’s suffering. I’ll ask her if she saw who it was but I’m not promising anything.” I turned from him without waiting for a reply. If it was an infringement to raise the dead then this was a damn travesty. The poor woman just wanted to be left in peace. I crouched by her again. She followed me with her grey eyes. “Did you see who…brought you up?” I asked as gently as I could.   
“Robes.” She said. “Blue robes, with mirrors. Please, put me back.” I nodded and looked up at Dolph. “Blue robes with mirrors.” I said. “Your second clue.”  
“Second clue?” He asked. “Yeah, second clue.” I said. I nodded to a tree that we had stood beside a few moments ago and got up and walked to it. I could feel the fey’s eyes follow me and it made me itch between my shoulder blades. “Whoever it was killed their sacrifice by the tree.” I pointed towards to blood around the grass at our feet and on the lower bark. “That may be why it didn’t work properly. They couldn’t get enough power to the circle because the kill was made outside it. Can I lay her to rest now?”  
Dolph nodded and watched me walk back. I performed the ritual to get her back in the grave with what I had. No sacrifice to create a circle so using one of my knives from my wrist sheaths I used my own blood to complete the circle. I raised my power around me and heard several of the more sensitive officers gasp and step back from the circle. As the corpse sank back into the earth she sighed as though relieved. I closed the circle and left it, walking back to Dolph. “Anything else?”  
“Just one thing.” He said, “Can I get you some photos sent over of the previous crime scenes? For you to look over?”  
“Sure. Can I get a ride home?”  
“No problem.” He called over one of the officers and told them to see me home safely. “I’ll send those photos to you tomorrow, to your office.” Dolph said as I walked away.  
“Thanks, Dolph.”-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief after the crime scene goodnight to Richard. 
> 
> I promise it will pick up with action and many more hotties in time!

I got back to my apartment and suddenly felt tired. The cop who’d brought me home had tried to make small talk and kept glancing at my legs. I ignored him and he soon took the hint. As I stood at the bottom of the stairs to my floor I sighed. All I wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep; with Richard there I wouldn’t get the chance. Well maybe to crawl into bed but it wouldn’t be to sleep. I shook my head; at this rate I’d break my own promise to myself. I climbed the stairs and wasn’t surprised when Richard opened the door before I reached it. He’d taken off his jacket and tie and loosened his hair so it fell in soft waves to his shoulders. He let me in without a word and I could smell fresh coffee. I slipped off my shoes with a sigh and followed him to the kitchen where he poured me a cup of coffee. I breathed in the scent of it and felt him looking at me. I looked up to find him frowning.   
“What?” I asked.   
“You smell of old death.” That’s the thing about werewolves, they have an acute sense of smell. I could smell nothing but the coffee in my hands but if he could smell it, it was there.   
“Sorry.” I said. “Guess I’ll need to shower again.”   
“You don’t seem very shaken.” He said. “I’m guessing it wasn’t a fresh killing.”  
I smiled at him. “You know I can’t discuss police business with you. But you’re right. I’m not physically shaken, but I am going to dream tonight.”  
“About what?” His eyes were concerned but a slight smile played at the corners of his soft lips.  
“You, hopefully.” I said and he laughed.   
“I’m not going to get anything out of you, am I?” I shook my head.  
“You’d have trouble enough getting this coffee mug off me.” He pushed away from the counter and started towards me.   
“We’ll see about that.” He said. I took another quick sip of my coffee as I had a feeling I knew where this was going. He bent his head towards me and I went on tiptoes to meet him. He put his hands on either side of my hips and lifted me onto the counter then holding me close with one arm he took the coffee cup from me and set it beside me. I was thinking about trying to keep hold of it but as he held the mug he brushed my lips lightly with his tongue and I opened my mouth with a little gasp. Suddenly I didn’t care about the coffee mug, surprise, surprise. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my right hand through his hair. He moved forward to lean against me but my short dress stopped him. He made a small noise of frustration and moved his hands from my back to my legs, slowly starting to move the dress higher. I grabbed his right hand with my left and stopped him, slowly pulling out of the kiss. I stayed near him and looked into his eyes and found them dark with emotion. Or maybe lust was a better word. “We need to stop before we can’t.” I breathed softly. He moved his hands back to my waist and I put my left hand on his lower back. I hadn’t realised how hard my heart was beating until now. I listened to it pounding as I looked into his eyes.   
“Wouldn’t want to break our agreement, would we?” He said. His voice sounded husky and breathy.   
“Don’t tempt me.” I said, pushing him back so I could drop down off the counter. “Oh, wait. You already have.” I said as I walked round the counter out of his reach. We had agreed not to sleep together at least until I had seen Richard’s beast. We said goodnight shortly afterwards and I locked the door. I went through to the bathroom for my second shower of the night. I still couldn’t smell anything on me but Richard had made me feel like I had an invisible stench hanging round me. I wished he’d kept his mouth shut then I could be going to bed now, instead of showering.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita shoots Jenkins down. Not literally.

The following day I received the photos from Dolph. He brought them to me himself, talk about personal service. We sat in my office as I glanced over them. “Do we have pictures of the grave markers?” I asked.   
“Some of them, he said, separating a few of the photos to show me. All the bodies looked different but the same somehow. I hadn’t quite figured out what, but there was one similarity, if only I could pin point it exactly. Looking at the two photos of the grave markers I saw their birth and death dates were too far apart for them to be human. Dolph was watching me intently as I looked again at the bodies. Most of them were quite badly decayed but even then they looked delicate. “Dolph, is there any way you can find out if these people were all fey, or lesser fey?” I asked. “Shouldn’t be too hard to find out.” He said. “You think we have a link?”   
I nodded and pulled the photos of the grave markers from the pile. “Maybe. These two grave markers put them at well over two hundred years old when they died. The third is almost five hundred. I think the victims were all fey, or fey related.” I pointed to one of the photos of the decomposed face of a man. “See the high cheekbones? The jaw line is a little longer than a human. Only slightly but if you know what to look for…”  
“So we have a link?”  
“A small chance of one, yeah.” I said. “Best confirm their race first but I think that’s it.”  
“Thanks Anita, you’ve been a real help, as always.” He stood and collected the photos; slipping them back into the manila envelope he’d brought them in. “If we have any more that need laying to rest, I’ll call you.”  
“Okay, Dolph.” And he left. I’d spoken to Bert earlier that day about not taking the Barry Jenkins case. He wasn’t happy but when I told him we didn’t have permission from the next of kin he didn’t want to touch the file with a ten-foot cattle prod. So I got to call Jenkins and tell him. Lucky me. I got him on the third ring. “Mr Jenkins, it’s Anita Blake at Animators Inc.”   
His voice came back like treacle and I wanted to hang up. “Ms Blake, good of you to call. You’ve come to a decision?” I could tell from his tone he was expecting me to accept the contract, and I was only too glad to let him down.   
“Indeed we have, Mr Jenkins. I’m afraid we have to turn down your contract.” He was silent for a moment then his voice came back like steel.   
“Really. May I ask why?”   
“Quite simply, Mr Jenkins, you do not have permission of the next of kin. I’m afraid there’s nothing we can do in these circumstances.”   
“My client can offer you more money, Ms Blake, if that’s a problem.” His voice still sounded clipped but he was trying to ooze more charm into the words.   
“Money is not the problem, Mr Jenkins. As I have said, we are bound by the law on this one. I’m sorry.” Not sorry.  
“Me too.” Said Jenkins and slammed the phone down. I held the buzzing receiver in my hand and listened to the dial tone. Damn. I’d hoped I’d be able to hang up on him. I took the rest of my appointments that day gladly. I think telling Jenkins we couldn’t help him had put a spring in my step.   
I had two raisings that night, both with my trainee, Larry. He came into the office around six, looking fresh in his jeans and polo shirt. I felt distinctly over dressed in my navy skirt suit but I’d have no time to get changed. Our first appointment was across town in an hour. Larry was only four years younger than me but the gap seemed immense. He wanted to be a vampire hunter, bless him. Maybe someone should then he’ll stay alive longer. We’d been working together for some months now and he knew everything I did and when I did it. It was like being watched by someone with a photographic memory. If I tested him on what I’d done three weeks ago he could have mimicked me perfectly. We’d been through a lot together and he was proving to be pretty competent. I’d made him spend time at the shooting range and he now wasn’t too bad a shot. He’d had his hair cut recently and his red curls were close to his head. It drew more attention to his freckles but I didn’t want to mention that. See, I can be tactful.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet, or not.

We completed our appointments for the night in good time. At this rate I might even get a full nights sleep again, hurrah! Larry spoke as we cleaned the majority of blood from our hands and faces in my 4x4. “I’m kind of hungry, can we stop for something before you drop me off?”   
I realised I was hungry too and my stomach growled in agreement. “Sure, what do you want?”   
“I quite fancy Chinese.” Larry wiped my nose where I’d missed a spot. “There’s a great restaurant a couple of blocks from here.” He said, grinning.   
“OKay, but I’m not eating in. They’d better do take out.”   
We drove to the restaurant but couldn’t find anywhere outside to park, not surprising on a Saturday night really. We parked across the street and up the road a little. The restaurant was busy but it didn’t deter Larry. I told him what I wanted and he went inside to order, he knows how much I hate crowded places. I stood outside the window looking at the traffic as it went by. Automatically I checked my waist and realised my beeper wasn’t attached as it should have been. I swore under my breath and looked into the restaurant where Larry was ordering. I could get to the car for my beeper and back before he was done, no problem. I moved along the street and started to cross. Suddenly from my right an engine revved and a car peeled out of a parking space. I trotted to get to the opposite side of the road out of the way but the car angled towards me, gaining speed. I ran as fast as I could towards the row of parked cars and threw myself through the gap in the cars just as the car hit behind me. I’d momentarily winded myself and pulled myself onto my knees and turned towards the car. The driver was pulling the door open and through the window I saw the glint of steel. He aimed at me with his pistol as his arm cleared the door and I threw myself into a roll and drew my Browning. I heard bullets fly past where my head had been. I came out of the roll in a crouching position, aiming the Browning where he had been. I caught him in the arm and he dropped the gun. He screamed and pulled himself back into the car before I could get off another shot. He hit reverse and sped off, leaving me with a big hole in my hose. Larry came out of the restaurant running with his gun drawn. He had it pointed at the ground just as mine was, good for Larry. He ran to my side as I stood.   
“You okay?” He asked giving me a quick once over.   
“I’ve been worse Larry, you know that.” I said with a smile. The waiter from the restaurant was stood at the door with a take out bag in his hand, looking around nervously.   
“Looks like dinners ready.” I said. I was reluctant to put up the gun, funny that, so I sent Larry to get the food. I made my way to the car and made sure no one was hiding within. When I was sure I got in but didn’t put my gun up until we were moving again. Someone was after me, again. Trouble was this time I didn’t have a clue why.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food and a few phone calls.

I got home and opened my takeaway container. I grabbed a coke from the fridge and a fork then sat and ate. The Browning rested on the counter beside me. I thought hard about why an amateur had tried to hit me. I never think it’s a random attack. Not when I’m the target. There’s always people upset at me, but I couldn’t think of anyone at the moment that I’d upset. I double-checked the door was locked before I went into the bedroom and started to get undressed. I put the Browning in its custom made holster on the headboard of my bed and threw on a large t-shirt. The message light on my answer phone was flashing. The first message was from Ronnie, saying she couldn’t jog tomorrow, as she had to go out of town on business. Second was Richard saying to call him tomorrow and that it wasn’t urgent and finally it was Merry Gentry. She wanted me to call her. It was ten o’clock now, almost and given the time difference between St Louis and LA I figured it was still a reasonable time to call. The phone was answered by a soft, male voice that sounded like it had been laughing. One of her guards I guessed. “Hello?”  
“Hi, this is Anita Blake, returning Ms Gentry’s call.”  
“Oh, hi!” He said, like I should know him. “I’ll just get Merry.” He called to her and she was with me in a moment. ”Hello, Anita.” She said, “Thanks for calling me back.”  
“That’s okay.” I said. “What’s up?”  
“Well, turns out the queen knows nothing about it. She hasn’t given her permission to anybody and I think if you or anybody else tries a raising on her soil the results won’t be pretty.”  
“I turned down the contract, as promised.” I said. “Jenkins wasn’t happy but he’ll get over it.”  
“I don’t know.” She said with a sigh. “He’s been the bane of my life for a lot of years. I don’t think this will stop him. I just wish I knew what he was thinking.”  
“It sure would make things easier.”  
“Look, I’m flying out to St Louis tomorrow to see what I can do. Could we meet up?”  
“Sure. When and where’s convenient for you?” I had no plans tomorrow. Not really. Ronnie had cancelled our jogging for the morning and Richard and I had planned to sit on his couch and watch a musical in the afternoon. Depending on the time they wanted to meet me we could move the schedule around a little.  
“We land at about eight pm. Could you meet us at Lambert? I’m anxious to get any details I can from you.”  
“Okay, so Lambert airport at about eight thirty, by the time you get through baggage control?”  
“Okay, we’ll see you then. Goodbye.”  
“’Bye, Merry.”  
I hung up and thought for a moment. Eight thirty. Maybe Richard and I could watch more than one movie.   
I took a business card from my purse and looked at it. It held nothing but a number, black on white. I called it and got Edward’s twenty-four hour answering service. I left a message for him to call. Edward is not so much a friend but a kindred spirit. He’s an assassin who specialises in the monsters. He used to just do humans but there’s no challenge in it for Edward. We worked together sometimes. He’d been there for me quite often and I could almost depend on him. If I was the Executioner to the vamps, he was Death. The phone rang a few minutes later as I thought it might. “Anita?” Edward’s voice came over the line “What’s up?”   
“Edward, do you know of anyone who might me trying to kill me, at the moment.” I asked nonchalantly.  
He was quiet for a moment. “Someone try and hit you?” He said finally.   
“Yeah, a real amateur.” And I told him about the attack on the street.   
“Sloppy.” He commented. “Whoever hired them just wanted it done fast, or they don’t know you very well.” ”And here was me thinking my reputation preceded me.” I said and he laughed. “Whoever hired them obviously doesn’t know a lot about you if they thought you’d just stand still and get run over like a rabbit in the headlamps. And think that you wouldn’t be armed. Who’ve you been upsetting lately?”  
“No one enough to have them kill me, I don’t think. I guess it could have been the valet we didn’t tip enough the other night.” He laughed again. It put me at ease. If Edward was laughing it couldn’t be too serious, could it?  
“Sounds like you’ve been moving up in the world.” He said. “If I hear anything, I’ll let you know.”   
“Thanks, Edward.” We rang off. I dreamt that night of princess Meredith, except she and her guards were zombies, all asking me to lay them to rest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday afternoon movie with Richard. 
> 
> I'm posting a couple of extra chapters today firstly because they are short, and secondly because I'm feeling sorry for myself and sharing is caring, right? Just a cold but I have a few other health issues that means it impacts me a little harder than most. Enjoy!

I called Richard at about ten the next morning, as soon as I got up. I knew he’d be up. He’s a morning person, one of his worst faults. I got dressed in blue jeans and black t-shirt. It was one of the shorter, smarter t-shirts I owned but Richard was worth it. I put my Firestar in my inner pant holster, put on my shoulder holster and Browning, attached my two knives in their wrist sheaths and put a black cardigan over the top. You couldn’t see the Browning or the knives and it was loose enough to allow me a quick draw of any weapon of my choice. Paranoid, who me? I drove to Richard’s house and pulled up the drive, stopping in front of the garage. He noticed I was gunned up to the eyeballs, as he put it, as we embraced. Me pushing him in through the door and refusing to kiss him in the open front of the house was all the hints he needed to ask what was going on. I told him about the attack last night and he took it pretty well. I think he’s getting used to me being in trouble all the time. We sat and watched Carousel, stopped for lunch then watched the King and I. We both love Rodgers and Hammerstein musicals. I’d given Richard several brownie points for his record collection alone.   
As the end credits ran on “King” Richard moved for the remote and asked; “You want me to come with you to the airport.”   
I shook my head and snuggled in closer to him. “I’ll be fine. She has guards, I’m sure if anyone takes pot-shots near her I’ll be safe.”  
“I don’t like you going in alone.”  
“And I don’t like you being in the line of my fire.”  
He sighed. We’d been over this before. It was old territory for us. There was always someone shooting at me and Richard didn’t seem to be happy unless he was in the line of fire for me. Admittedly unless the bullets were silver he’d heal quicker than me but I still didn’t want anyone taking a bullet for me, I rather no one got shot at all.  
We sat there for a moment in silence, my head resting against his chest. I felt him sigh. “I know I’m not going to talk you out of this. But be careful, okay?”   
I tilted my head to look at him. Concern knitted his brow. “Always.” I said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita and Merry meet and the latter has a rude introduction to Anita's life.

I stood in the arrivals area of Lambert airport waiting for Merry Gentry. I was kind of hoping she hadn’t brought all her guards with her. She draws a lot of attention and I spend a lot of time trying to avoid it. I had seen photos of her guards and could tell you the colours of their hair but couldn’t tell you their names. There was black, brown, white, silver and green. They all looked like they could advertise underwear for one of the top designers. I was early and the longer I stood there I noticed more people filing in, some with cameras. Great. The press. I moved to one side and tried to hide inside my cardigan. All we needed was the press getting wind of the Executioner hanging out with the fey equivalent of Anastasia. The doors opened from airside and I felt the glamour hit me as they walked through the door. The press didn’t start clicking and I knew that the princess and her entourage were hiding their presence with glamour. I don’t know what the press saw come through the door but what I saw was a spectacle in itself. Princess Meredith was short, even shorter than me, perhaps four eleven. She had blood red hair that hung to her shoulders and a complexion so pale she looked like she glowed. She wore a jade green pants suit and beige camisole. Just ahead of her and to either side walked two of her guards. They looked like two sides of a coin. They both stood at over six feet. The guard on her right looked like he’d been carved from black marble. He wasn’t just dark, he was black personidied. He was wearing black jeans; black t-shirt and a long black duster coat. His hair was clipped close to his ears but one long braid ran from the back of his head to his ankles. He carried a suitcase in his left hand like it was a toy. The guard to her left was almost as pale as she was. I almost gaped at him but managed to keep my cool. His face was an arrogant mask, with eyes as grey as they come, he was taller still than the black guard and a curtain of silver hair fell to his ankles. It had been caught back from his face leaving it chiselled like a statue. Following them were three more men. One looked reasonably normal, compared to the rest. He had soft brown hair, long again, and skin the colour of milky coffee. He was almost six foot. He wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt. To his right walked Green. He had a boyish look to him, looking beautiful rather than handsome but still tall. His hair was forest green and fell in curls to his shoulders. His skin held a green tinge, as though he had been rolling in grass and had grass stained his entire body. Part pixie I was guessing. Finally there was White. His long white hair had been caught in a ponytail leaving his face plain to see. He wore an eye patch over one eye, partially hiding a mass of scars that ran from his forehead, down his cheek and across his nose. He was the shortest of them all but still carried a case like it was a feather. I reminded myself not to stare; I had enough scars myself and knew how uncomfortable people staring could be. I stepped away from the wall and moved to stand in front of them.   
“Merry.” I said, keeping my hands in front of me to show I meant no harm. “I’m Anita Blake.” The entire party stopped dead in their tracks and stared at me. Their glamour was washing over me in waves and it was all I could do to breathe normally. I felt six pairs of eyes on me and Merry glanced round at the two guards in front of her. She held out a hand finally. Good, I’d caught them off guard.   
“Anita. Nice to meet you. Do you mind if we move somewhere more private before we finish the introductions?”   
I nodded. “I have a 4x4 outside and I’m happy to take you to your hotel but I don’t have enough room for everyone.”   
“I’m sure some of the men can follow in a cab.” She looked to black for a moment. Head of her guard I assumed. He nodded.   
“Frost and I will travel with you, Princess. The others may follow in a cab.” His voice was a deep rumbling baritone. I fell into step beside the princess and we spoke as we walked.   
“Where are you staying?” I asked.   
“I do not think you should answer that.” Said Silver from beside me. I looked up at him, his face the same mask it had been when I first saw him.   
“If I’m taking you to your hotel I’m going to have to know where it is, or are you going to make me drive blindfold?” He glanced down at me and I stared back.   
“It’s alright, Frost.” Said Merry beside me. So this one was Frost huh? Easy to remember at least. “We’re staying at the Marriott.”   
I nodded. “I know it. If we can get a cab we can go in convoy. They can follow me.”   
“Great!” A voice came from behind me. I turned to see White leaning forward. “I can say; “follow that car”.” He did it in a lousy impression of Humphrey Bogart. He swung a sideways smile at me. I turned away to face where we were going. Merry had laughed at his impression. It was obviously one of his things. Personally I’d find it annoying. But that’s just me. I think maybe there was a reason I’d been single for so long. Black moved ahead of us to hold the door and I let the princess go through first. No point in arguing with six foot something of muscle. Not when I didn’t have my gun out. My jeep was parked in the short stay, just around the corner from the taxi rank. “I’m parked just over there. I’ll go get the car so it’ll be easier to follow.” I walked off as Green called over a cab and started loading the luggage into the trunk. I drove to the front of the building and waited as Merry, Frost and Black got in the car. I checked in my mirror that the cab was loaded and ready and set off. Black sat in the back silently. He had shades on, in the dark no less, but I think he had his eyes shut. A fey who truly is afraid of metal enclosures. Nice to know. The glamour had worn off now we were in the car and I was able to breath again.   
Frost leant forward from the back to between Merry and me. “Why didn’t our glamour affect you?” He asked. I glanced at him and could see him glance at Merry.   
“I’m an animator, glamour doesn’t work on me. We’re immune to a certain degree.”   
He nodded. “But you weren’t taken in for a moment.”  
“Not one.” I said, smiling to myself.   
“You are more than just an animator though.”   
I sighed. I’d had this conversation before. “I’m a necromancer.”   
Merry gasped slightly. Frost sat back. “I thought so.” He said.  
“So you spoke to Jenkins?” Merry asked.  
“Yeah. He wasn’t happy.”  
“I’m not surprised. Do you have any idea who he was working for?”  
“Not one.” I said. “I could try and find out, but it’s mostly confidential. If you get a court order though we can’t stop you looking at his file.”  
“You sound like you’re willing to help on this. Why?”  
“I didn’t like him.” I said simply. “I can’t explain it, but some people just get up my nose. He’s so far up he nearly touched my brain.”   
She laughed at the analogy. “Yeah,” She said. “He’ll do that. He’s dished my dirt for as long as I can remember. It’s nice to know he’s had a bit of bad luck for once.”  
“Why would he want to raise your father?” I said, glancing at her for a moment. She looked at her hands.  
“I don’t know.” She said, and I believed her. There was a sadness in her voice I recognised. The kind when you’d lost someone close. I sounded like that when I spoke about my mother. “He took photos of him when he was killed and published them. What more could he do now? It’s been over ten years.”  
“I really don’t know. I’m sorry.”  
“Do you know of anyone who isn’t a registered animator who could raise fey?”  
My eyes widened as a thought struck me. “Not personally but I think I might have a lead of sorts. I work with the local police on preternatural crimes. They’ve had several bungled raisings in the last week. All seem to be fey of some kind.”  
“You mean someone might be practising?” She sounded horrified.  
“Yeah, looks that way.” I said.  
“How are they bungled?” She asked.  
“They’re not quite properly…”   
Something hit the windscreen at high speed and Merry screamed. A white face peered in at me and hissed to reveal fangs. I slammed on my brakes and the figure flew off. As soon as I stopped my door was wrenched open and I was dragged out. My seatbelt snapped under the force with which I was pulled. I glimpsed the cab stopped behind my car as I was grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air. I looked down into the face of an unfamiliar vampire. A man with black matted hair and yellow teeth. He smiled up at me as I struggled, held in the air at arms length, as though I weighed nothing. I reached for my gun but he grabbed my wrist with his other hand. I could see spots starting to dance before my eyes when a sword appeared at the vamps throat.   
“Let her down.” Frost’s hair swirled slightly in the breeze. The vamp glanced at him and I swung back my foot and hit him hard in the groin. Even in a vamp it’ll hurt momentarily. He flinched and I put one foot on his chest and levered myself enough to kick him in the head. I caught him under the chin and he fell backwards on the momentum, dropping me as he went.   
“Cut off his head.” I croaked, struggling to force words through my bruised windpipe. The other guards and Merry were out of the car each with weapons drawn. Black and Frost carried swords, Merry had a small gun of some description, White, Green and Brown carried pistols. I saw movement from the corner of my eye a moment before another vamp crashed into Merry, pinning her to the ground. She screamed but kept her gun. She threw her left arm over her face to protect her neck and the vamp sunk its teeth into her forearm. Black was on her immediately, pulling the vamp off her. He struggled into a wrestling position with the vamp.   
“Take out their hearts, or their brains.” I gasped. Breathing wasn’t getting any easier. I heard Frost take off the head of the vamp on the ground beside me. Merry raised her gun to the side of the vamps head and pulled the trigger. My jeep was covered in a fine mist of vamp brain. Nice.   
White offered me a hand, which for a change I took gratefully and he helped me stand. I still had spots and realised how close I’d come to blacking out. I shook my head and heard a thunk. Two more vamps stood on top of my jeep, two more moved in from either side out of the darkness. I hadn’t even seen them. Damn. The guards and Merry all moved back to back like they’d been in battle together before, and I edged towards them.   
“Heads and hearts then?” Said Green. I went to answer but suddenly found myself with a hand around my upper arm. I tried to fire but I was thrown against the nearest shop wall. I tried to brace my arms to slow the impact of my head but with brick, it always hurt. As I crumpled to the ground and darkness took me I saw the princess and her guards, fighting for me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanna know how I got these scars? Haha, sorry, couldn't resist! But someone gets a little over interested in Anita's many battle scars...

I regained consciousness feeling warm and comfortable. Good to know I wasn’t in a coffin. I didn’t open my eyes but could feel a weight on the bed beside me. That was enough to get my heart racing. Wherever I was I was in bed with someone.   
I slowly became conscious of my body and realised I was in nothing but my underwear. Boy was someone in trouble. I hoped it wasn’t me. I swallowed and wished I hadn’t. It felt I’d swallowed an apple and it was still in there. I tentatively opened one eye and found myself looking into the scarred face of White. He smiled down at me, as though he’d been watching me sleeping.   
“Good, you’re awake. How do you feel?”   
“Terrible.” I croaked. It took me three attempts to get any air out. So scratch that. An apple with razor blades in it. I fluttered both eyes open and found myself in a luxurious hotel room. One of the suites with bedrooms off a main room I was thinking. I couldn’t see anyone else.   
“I was starting to think I’d have to be Prince Charming and try and wake you up with a kiss.” His one blue eye sparkled down at me.   
“You’d have had a black eye if you had.” I frowned, and it hurt. I looked at him and found him wearing the white pants he’d had on at the airport and nothing else. His hair was loose now and more pink scars showed on his chest. I found myself staring. He had a body women would lust after and men would die for. But I had enough problems without adding a horny Unseelie Sidhe to my list. He saw me looking and reached to move the edge of the covers back from me.   
“How did you get all your scars?”   
I clutched the covers to my chin. “You’ve been peeking.” I said glaring at him.   
“Well your clothes were ruined so Merry said to put you in bed and make sure you were okay. And here I am.” He smiled again. “The scars?” He asked again.   
I sighed. He wasn’t going to go away until I told him. I pulled my arms out of the covers showing my scars. I pointed to the bend of my left elbow and my collarbone.   
“These are where a vamp bit me.”   
“Bit?” He asked, “Looks more like you were ravaged.” He reached out tentatively to touch my arm. He traced the cross with his finger. “What about this one?”   
“A vamps human servant thought it would be funny to brand me. It was straight but this one…” I ran a finger down the scars on my forearm that made the cross crooked “Was given to me by a witch who was shapeshifted into a leopard.”   
He whistled low. “What about the other arm?” His hand reached over and traced the line from my shoulder to my elbow.   
“That was done recently. By a descendent of the Unseelie.” I watched his face as I said it.   
He frowned at me. “What did you do to upset them?”   
“I was trying to escape imprisonment.” I shrugged.   
He shook his head. “What about this one?” His fingers traced the circle on my right arm.   
“Bullet wound. Shot by a deaf bimbo, again trying to escape imprisonment.”   
He stayed leaning over me. “You sure have some interesting enemies.” He was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. “What about the scar on your back?”   
That was enough. I pushed him away from me and he fell onto his back.   
“Either get me something to put on or get someone who will.” I hissed at him.   
He slid off the bed with his hands raised in mock surrender. “Sorry, thought you might appreciate it, take your mind off your injuries.” He unhooked a robe from the back of the door.   
I sat up with the sheet held close to me. He held the robe as though I was going to get out of bed to put it on while he held it. I snatched it from him and put it on under the covers then got out of bed. I was a little woozy at first and put a hand on the bed to steady myself. White reached out to help but I pulled away from him.   
“You touch me and I’ll take you out myself. I mean it.” He backed off.   
“Everyone is in the lounge. We can join them if you want. I’m guessing you don’t want to be alone with me.” He pulled a face showing he was hurt.   
“Damn right.” I said and marched past him, which isn’t easy when you feel like your legs are going to go out from under you any second. He tried to beat me to the door to open it for me but I got there first and slammed it back.


	12. Chapter 12

The living area was plush. The carpet was so thick I almost sank into it up to my ankles. Everything looked like a forest. Green floral curtains, green carpets, green sofa. Merry sat in the middle of a sofa between Frost and Green. Black stood behind them as did Brown.   
Merry stood and smiled at me as I entered. “How are you feeling?”   
“She’s terrible.” Said White as he walked around me. I scowled at him as much as my sore head would allow.   
“I hope you haven’t been taking liberties, Rhys?” Her voice sparked with a tinge of anger.   
“Just comparing scars.” He said sliding into one of the chairs. I moved to the sofa opposite her and waited for her to sit again before I took a seat.   
“What happened?” I asked.  
“Introductions first.” Said Merry. “This is Frost, Doyle…” She indicated to Black, “Galen.” Green, “And you’ve met Rhys. Finally there’s Nicca.” They all bowed slightly as they were introduced, except Rhys who just sat and grinned at me.   
“What happened?” I asked again. I could sound like a broken record when I wanted to.   
“How much do you remember?” Asked Doyle, leaning against the sofa back.   
“I remember hitting the wall.” I said.   
He nodded. “Four more vampires attacked as you were thrown by another. We did as you instructed and killed them. Rhys saved you from the creature that tried to take you from where you lay.” I glanced at Rhys.   
“I’d offer you my thanks but I think you’d take them the wrong way.” I said, holding eye contact.   
“Try me.” He said.   
“Thank you for saving me.”   
“You can make it up to me later.” I turned away from him. I found the others all scowling at him.   
“He does this a lot then?”  
“Rhys is a terrible flirt.” Said Merry.  
“You’ve never complained about me being terrible before, Merry.” He said. I wondered if she was sleeping with him. Hell, the rumours I’d heard was she was sleeping with them all. She turned her attention back to me, ignoring him.   
“The vampire tried to lift you but your cross fell out of your shirt and set him alight. Your clothes caught as well and he dropped you. Rhys put you out. Hence why he’s shirtless and you are unfortunately clotheless. I helped get you undressed. Nothing funny went on.” She said earnestly.  
“Meredith was bitten.” Said Frost.  
“But she killed the vamp that did it.” I said.  
“Which means what?”   
“That he can't call her to him. His master may be able to though, if he’s powerful enough. I can stop that happening. I’ll need something from my car.”   
Nicca stood. “I’ll go get it. What do you need?”  
“There’s a burgundy bag in the trunk. You’d best just bring the whole bag.” He nodded and left. I assumed he had my car keys.  
“What time is it?” I asked.  
“Five fifteen.” She said. “You were out some time.”  
“Great. Do we have any coffee?”  
“I’ll call room service for a pot.” Said Galen moving to the phone.   
“I need to make a call myself, before dawn.” I said, standing on wobbly legs.  
“Please, feel free.” Said Merry. I moved up beside Galen and felt my legs give out as I reached for the phone. Galen caught me before I hit the floor and scooped me up in his arms. He was strong, but I dealt with strong guys all the time. The kind that could rip your throat out with bare hands, so I wasn’t impressed.   
“Are you sure you’re okay to stand?” He asked. His eyes were three different colours of green. I blinked my gaze away.   
“Yeah, I’m fine.” He tentatively put my feet back on the ground but kept a hand around my waist to steady me. I wanted to tell him I didn’t need his help but I thought saying that then falling over again might go down badly. Or worse, I’d get laughed at.   
I called Circus of the Damned from memory and got Willie McCoy. “Willie, it’s Anita.”  
“Hi Anita! How ya doin’?”  
“Not great. Is Jean Claude there? It’s urgent.”  
“It always is with you. I’ll put you through.” There was a moment of cheesy music then Jean Claude’s voice came over the line.  
“What’s wrong, ma petite?” His voice was like silk trailed along your naked body, even stood here with Galen’s arm around me I shivered.  
“I was attacked by a gang of vamps tonight.” I said bluntly.  
“Were you hurt?” He sounded outraged, like it was the first time vamps had tried to kill me.  
“Not too bad. I wanted to know if you knew of any gangs new in town. Thought maybe you could listen out for who lost seven members of their posse tonight.”  
“Seven?” He gasped. “I would have said that was overkill even for you, ma petite, but you evidently got away.”  
“I had a lot of help.” I said, glancing at Galen. He just smiled and me and pretended he couldn’t hear. “They didn’t just attack me, they attacked the woman I was with. Either they wanted us both or they thought she was me.”  
“Is she someone well known?”  
“Very. I don’t want to say who but is it possible there is a vamp/fey involvement?”  
“Not that I am aware of, ma petite. I will find out for you. Are you sure you are alright?”  
“I’m fine, really. But they came close. If I hadn’t had help I’d either be dead or undead by now.”  
“I want to send someone to watch over you during the day, ma petite. Stephen told me you were attacked yesterday also.”   
I shook my head. I couldn’t keep anything secret from Jean Claude. “No, Jean Claude, really, it’s not necessary.”  
“Where are you?”  
“Jean Claude, I have enough muscle around me at the moment to start my own bouncer business, I don’t think one more person will help.”  
“Really? Where on earth are you, ma petite?” He sounded jealous.   
I sighed. “I’m at the Marriott hotel.”  
“Is Richard with you?” He sounded bitter.  
No I’m with five hunky Unseelie Sidhe, I wanted to say. “No, he’s not here.”  
“Then who are you with, ma petite?”  
“I can’t tell you right now, but I’m safe.”  
“I’ll send Jason to you.”  
“No, Jean Claude.”  
“Humour me, ma petite.”  
“No.”  
“Come to me tomorrow night, ma petite, at Guilty Pleasures. I will try and have some information for you by then.”  
“Don’t send anyone, Jean Claude.”  
“Bon nuit, ma petite.”  
He hung up and I swore. Galen helped me to the sofa and went to order the coffee. Good for him. “Don’t tell the desk I’m here, okay?” He nodded.  
“Trouble in paradise?” Asked Rhys.  
“Hardly paradise.” I said. “Jean Claude will find out what he can about the vampire attack. If anyone can find anything it’ll be him.”  
Merry nodded. “I know you still don’t feel 100% but could we continue what we were speaking of last night? You were telling us about the fey raisings.”  
“Yeah.” I really needed a coffee but thought I could continue without one for a few more minutes at least. “The first ones hadn’t been animated at all. The last one had motor functions, to a degree. It could talk and move its eyes. It was unnatural, even for a zombie.”  
“What could cause that?”  
I shrugged. “It’s possible they simply don’t have the power or skill to raise a fey. As you are magical beings in the true sense it would need a great amount of power and skill to raise anything that…it’s hard to describe. As magical as the earth itself, does that make sense?”   
She nodded slowly, “I think so. Because we are creatures of the earth, it’s difficult to get it to part with us.”  
“Exactly. I can lay a fey to rest but I don’t know if I could raise one, I’ve never tried. But being a necromancer gives me an edge that other animators don’t have.”  
“Now all we have to do is figure out who the attack was aimed at.” Doyle’s deep voice broke through ours like a hot knife through butter.  
“I would say the attack was unconnected, if I was naïve, but I’m not. I think someone wants us to think that it’s vamps with a grudge after me. I know a few who’d like to see me dead or turned.”  
“How did you manage to get vamps so mad at you they want to kill you?” Asked Galen, walking away from the phone.  
“I’m the licensed vamp killer for the state.” I said with a smile. “They call me The Executioner.”  
He whistled. “That’ll do it, I guess.”  
“So who do you think is behind this?” Asked Frost.  
“Truthfully I can’t say, but if someone is trying to raise Essus, the two people who were personally attacked by the vamps last night are the two people who can stop the raising.” I looked at Merry and she nodded.  
“If I’m dead I’m no longer next of kin, if you’re dead you can’t stop it or put him back.”  
“Exactly.”  
“I don’t like this at all.” Said Frost, getting up and pacing the room.  
“I’m not too happy either but we have no choice.”  
“We need to think of a game plan.” Said Merry, standing. “First let me get you some clothes to put on, we’re about the same size, it shouldn’t be a problem.” I got up and followed her to her bedroom.  
She pulled a dress and cardigan from the closet and held it out to me. I just stared at her. “You have got to be kidding?” She looked at me.  
“It’s one of the few things that we have that’ll fit you. We’re about the same size. Maybe also if I used glamour we could look more alike, try and fool the attackers.”  
“I still don’t like it, the plan or the dress.”  
“We’ll have the guards with us. They won’t let anything happen to either of us.”  
“I know it’s probably insulting but I’d rather have a little of my own muscle at my back too. Mind if I make a couple more calls?”  
“Please.” She waved to the phone by the bed. I slipped out of the robe and into the dress. Hell, it even felt like silk. I sat on the bed and she left the room and called Richard’s number. Luckily it was spring break and he wasn’t at work. He answered on the fourth ring. “Hi.” I said.  
“Hey, how did your meeting go?”  
“Badly. We were attacked by vamps. I’m okay but I could do with a little more of my own muscle hanging round. Feel up to the job?”  
“You know I’ll protect you to my last breath.”  
“That’s not what I need. Listen, I’m sitting in the Marriott hotel in Merry’s suite. She has five huge Sidhe guards and while I trust them to keep her safe and trust myself to stay out of the line of fire, I’d feel better having some of my own friends around.”  
“I’ll be there as soon as I can. Do you want me to bring anyone?”  
“No, we’ll manage. I’m going to call Edward though, see if he’s found anything out.”  
“Fine. I can be with you in about thirty minutes.”  
“I’ll see you then.”  
“Love you, Anita.”  
“Love you too.” We hung up.   
I went back to the living room and got a wolf whistle from Rhys. “You look as good as Merry in that.”  
“Thanks.” I said with a grimace. I suddenly felt underdressed and I knew what would make me feel better. “What happened to my stuff?”  
“In the dining area. I’ll show you.” Galen stood and walked me down two steps into a partially hidden dining area. Merry was in neither room, I could only assume she was using the bathroom. My guns, knives, beeper and purse lay on the table in a neat pile. I slipped on my Browning and shoulder holster. It didn’t fit well without a belt but it was better than being without it. There was nowhere for the Firestar so I’d get Richard to take that when he got here. I picked up my purse and pulled Edward’s number from it. I went back to the living area and went to the phone. I called Edward for the second time in as many days and left a message for him to call me. It was only minutes before he did so. I told him about the rest of the attacks. He still hadn’t found anything out but he’d keep me posted. I told him I might need to call on him for help real soon. He was intrigued so he agreed he’d help anyway he could. I told him I’d call him again. I hung up and found Doyle leaning against the wall looking at me. “What do you think you are doing?” He asked.  
“Bringing in some locals.” I said.  
“Do you not trust us with your safety as Meredith does?” He looked as tho he had been insulted.  
“No offence, but I don’t need protecting. I want someone around who knows what they’re looking for, that’s all.”  
“We are capable of that.” He pushed away from the wall and stood looming over me, but I don’t intimidate easily.  
“I’m sure you are but did you know how to kill a vamp before last night? That you didn’t need a stake? The people who have been hiring the help are slowly putting up the stakes, no pun intended, and the more people on our side the better.”  
He nodded. “Who can we expect?”  
“My boyfriend…”  
“Jean Claude?” asked Rhys  
“No, Richard.”  
“So who’s Jean Claude?”  
“None of your business, one eye.” He shut up at that. I think I might have hurt his feelings but I didn’t care. Next I rang Bert. I told him I had been attacked last night and I was in hospital. He would have to reallocate my raisings for the night. He wasn’t happy, but he was glad I wasn’t hurt too badly; I was his most valuable commodity. As I hung up, Galen handed me a mug of coffee. It was fresh. “Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome. Cream and sugar’s on the coffee table.” I moved round to sit on the couch and put three sugars and a good pouring of cream in. I felt Rhys watching me and turned to look at him. “What?”  
“Nothing.” He said. “You never did tell me how you got that scar on your back.”  
I sighed and he said “Please?”  
“A human servant staked me in the back.”  
I heard Galen and Rhys suck in a gasp and Frost and Doyle turned to look at me. “Why?” Frost’s face was one of horror.  
“I tried to kill his master.” I shrugged.   
We all sat around in silence for a several minutes until Merry emerged from the bathroom dressed in a pale green dress not unlike my own. Her hair looked perfect, falling in a red wave to her shoulders. I realised I had not even looked in a mirror. “Can I use the bathroom?” I asked.  
She nodded and came and sat beside Galen.  
I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My neck was a blossom of bruises where I had been picked up. I wasn’t surprised but it still hurt like hell to speak, drink, clear my throat, oh hell, it still hurt. My upper right arm had bruises where I’d been thrown, as did my back and ribs where I’d hit the wall. Luckily my face remained relatively unscathed. I washed my face and ran damp hands through my hair. My black curls bounced back to life, as though I hadn’t just spent ten hours laying on them.  
I finished up in the bathroom and went back out into the living room. Nicca had put my bag by the coffee table. I crouched beside it and pulled out two vials of holy water, one for the cleansing, one spare in case I spilled any. “Time to get that wound cleansed.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy water, Batman! (Sorry again, too much cold meds I think!)

Frost and Merry followed me into the bathroom. Frost nodded toward the vials in my hand. “Is that some sort of potion?”  
I almost laughed. “Nothing so technical. It’s holy water.” I sat on the bathmat facing the door. “I should warn you this isn’t going to be easy.”  
“How so?” asked Merry.  
“It’ll hurt like hell for a start. The wound needs to be cleansed fully. It’ll take about three days to cleanse completely. Three times what I’m going to do now. I’m sorry it’ll hurt, but it’s the only way.”  
She swallowed. “Let’s just get on with it.” She sat down opposite me.  
“Could you sit behind her?” I asked Frost. For the first time I thought I saw fear in his face. “I’ll need you to hold her still.” He sat behind her, his back braced against the tub, Merry cradled in his arms. I put a towel in her lap to stop the water dripping on her dress. “Hold her arm out and hold it still.” I looked at her and afforded her an apologetic smile. "Are you ready?”  
She nodded. I uncorked the first bottle of holy water. Frost held her arm at wrist and elbow. He looked paler than Merry. I poured a little water onto the wound and it hissed. Merry gasped loudly and had Frost not been holding her she would have pulled away. Her skin smoked a little. “I’m sorry, it’s going to get worse.”  
“Do it.” She whispered. I slowly poured more onto her already smoking flesh. She started to scream. I was halfway through the first bottle when Frost pulled her close to him and away from me.  
“I can’t allow you to harm her so!” He yelled over her screams.  
“Then she will be at the beck and call of the master vampire.”  
“There must be another way.” He stood angrily. Merry curled up into a ball at his feet, whimpering. I stood to face him. “Well there isn’t.”  
“I cannot believe this pain is necessary.” He bent until our faces were almost touching. I went on tiptoes to meet him.  
“Believe whatever the hell you like but it’s the only way.” I spat into his face.  
“Have you ever endured this? Do you know it will work?”  
“I had it cleansed in one sitting, not several like Merry is having. I can tell you that every pore in my body was on fire and I threw up. Merry is getting the easy ride.”  
“Let her finish.” Merry whispered from the floor. We looked down at her between our feet. “I don’t want to be in their power.” Frost moved back to her as she tried to sit up.  
“Are you sure, Merry?” The way he said Merry was as though it meant more, like calling her my love. She nodded, tears streaming down her face. I sat back down beside her.  
“I am sorry.” I said and continued to pour.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita's 'back up' arrive, a planned formed and an unexpected interruption.

As I left the bathroom there was a knock at the door. Frost was helping Merry stand and cleaning her tear streaked face. I drew my gun. Doyle looked through the peephole. “It’s two men. I do not recognise them.” I walked quietly to the door, Browning pointing at the ground. I stood on tiptoes and could only just see through l. I could see Richard in a convexed kind of way and Jason standing behind him.  
“It’s okay, it’s Richard.” I stepped away from the door and let Doyle open it. I stepped around him so Richard could see me. He stepped through the door and planted a quick kiss on my lips. He gave me a quick look up and down and stopped on my neck. He lifted his hand as if to touch it, unsure if it would hurt me.   
“You really okay?” He was so concerned and it wrenched my heart.   
“I’m fine.” I looked at Jason who, if it’s possible for a werewolf, was looking sheepish. “I told Jean Claude not to send you.” Doyle shut the door and stood behind them.   
“Sorry.” Jason apologised, “You might have known he’d send me anyway.”  
“He was sitting in the lobby when I came in.” Richard said.   
I could feel a prickle of magic through the air and Richard and Jason spun on Doyle. The three of them stood and growled at each other, almost automatically. “What the hell is going on?” I asked.  
“A difference of opinion, I believe.” Said Richard, his voice husky.  
“You are animals,” Doyle breathed. “I can feel it beneath your skin.”  
“What of it?” Richard took a step closer to him. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me.  
“What the hell is going on? We’re all on the same side, this is Doyle, one of the princess’ guards.”  
“Our beasts don’t get on.” Said Doyle, his eyes not leaving Richard’s face.  
“I don’t care if your mother’s had a slanging match in the street, stand down, both of you.” I stepped between them, forcing my body between them, they were so close. Doyle’s muscles were firm against my back, Richard’s tensed against my stomach and breasts. I put my palms on Richard’s chest and pushed, forcing Doyle backwards with my body, Richard back with my hands. Richard bowed his head and shook it.   
“I apologise, Anita.”  
“As do I.” Said Doyle. “Sometimes when two creatures are so alike, they spark an instant dislike to each other.”  
I didn’t understand the statement so I ignored it. Merry came from the bathroom being helped by Frost who saw her seated safely on the sofa. He scowled at me.  
I moved Richard and Jason through to the living area and introduced everyone.   
“Maybe we could order breakfast?” Merry suggested before we got down to business. Everyone murmured in agreement except me. I can rarely eat anything before ten o’clock. “Just keep the coffee coming.” I said. While we waited for room service we spoke of what we were going to do.  
“First we need to speak to Barry Jenkins. We might be able to get out of him who hired him.” I said.  
“He won’t tell us willingly.” Merry said, shaking her head.  
“Oh good, I’ll have to threaten him then.” I saw Richard looking at me. “Kidding.”  
“No, you weren’t.” He said.  
“We’ll see what we can get out of him first, then see where we go. I already have a restraining order against him so it might not be a good thing for him to see me up close.” Merry said and I looked at her.  
“I’ll contact Dolph. Find out if he found anything about the raisings. Maybe you could see if there’s any rumours going round the courts. It could help.”  
Doyle nodded. “I will contact Barinthus.”   
While he was gone, I brought Jason and Richard up to speed on the whole story. “That’s why you smelled like old death.” Said Richard, understanding.   
Doyle emerged saying he had left a message for Barinthus. There was a knock at the door and it was breakfast. I grabbed another cup of coffee and left them all to help themselves in the dining room. I stood in the living room on my own deep in thought. I stood behind one of the sofas looking blankly at a picture on the wall by the door. I saw movement in the reflection of the picture before I heard anything. A large patio area was outside the glass doors behind me and something was out there. I threw myself to the ground moments before the bullets started to fly. I felt air rush into the room with glass in its wake. It was a heavy repeat fire weapon of some sort although I wasn’t going to turn round and check. I heard Richard scream my name from the next room. I turned my head slightly to see the doorway as he rushed towards it.   
“Stay there, I’m okay!” I yelled. I didn’t want to move and give the gunman a target. The bullets stopped almost as quickly as they’d started. Richard was at my side in an instant and I saw Jason, Rhys and Galen rush to the window, the latter two with weapons drawn. I pulled myself to my knees and let Richard hug me. He brought one of his hands around in front of his face and showed blood. I tried to look over my shoulder but felt a sharp pain. I stood so Richard could take a better look. Merry rushed out into the room, her gun drawn closely followed by the other three guards. “Are you alright? You’re bleeding.”  
“It’s not bad, it’s just shards of glass. Not deep but quite a lot. You should get them taken out.” Richard said turning me back to him.  
“Call Lillian.” I sighed and he nodded. “But first call the front desk and tell them the room isn’t satisfactory.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is one of the longer chapters! Lots of odds and ends happening but I won't say too much!

We sat in the penthouse of the Marriott as Lillian pulled tiny shards of glass from my skin. Lillian was a wererat and a really good doctor. She’d patched me up a couple of times now. The hotel didn’t know whether to complain that we’d got their room shot up or apologise that we were nearly killed on their premises. We settled for the courtesy room until we could arrange somewhere more secure. Doyle saw to the details and had booked a suite at the Sheraton Plaza. I sat on the bed in my underwear, the dress having holes in the back. Jason had tried to lick some of the blood from my wounds but Richard had stopped him. Richard watched me with concern and I felt distinctly uncomfortable. This was the least he’d ever seen me wear, or not wear. Admittedly the first time I’d seen him he’d been totally naked but there’d been nothing between us then. He met my eyes and I blushed. How embarrassing. He smiled slightly and pulled the bedspread over my lap, he knew how uncomfortable I was feeling. His hand brushed my stomach as he did so and I drew in a breath, even his touch was like electric.   
“How can I take out these pieces of glass when you tense up every time you or Richard look at each other?” Lillian chided. It brought a smile to my face.   
“Sorry, doc.” Said Richard.   
“It’s okay. I’m nearly done. You shouldn’t even scar.”  
“Oh yeah, I’d really hate to ruin my perfect skin.” I replied. Richard pulled a face but Lillian ignored me.  
“And you’re done.” She wiped a damp cloth over my back. “A couple of band aids and you’ll be fine.”  
“Thanks, Lillian.” There was a knock at the door and I pulled the bedspread further up my front. “Who is it?”  
“Rhys. I’ve got you some clothes.” He opened the door and came in without waiting to be asked. He brazenly marched up to the bed and put them down beside me. Richard scowled and growled low in his throat. Lillian and I stared at him but Rhys didn’t seem to notice. “Thanks, now get out.” His voice was almost normal, but there was an edge and I could see amber glinting in his eyes. Yikes. He normally only got this jealous around Jean Claude.  
Rhys stood looking at Richard, smiling innocently. “Hey, it’s okay. I’ve seen it all before, right, Anita?” He ran his fingers along my naked shoulder. Richard’s growl grew louder but that was enough for me.   
“That’s it.” I stood letting the bedspread drop and spun on Rhys. I saw him glance down at my décolletage and grabbed my chance. I hit him as hard as I could in the jaw, sending him sprawling backwards by surprise alone. I grabbed a shirt off the pile of clothes he’d brought in and pulled it on. It almost reached my knees. I hugged it tight around me with my left hand and waved my right hand, finger pointed at him. “Leave me the hell alone, I have enough to worry about without adding you to the list.”  
“Hey, it’s just a little harmless flirting, I’m sorry.” Rhys was all but yelling, pulling himself from the floor.  
“I know your kind,” I was shouting back. “It’s never harmless, you’re as bad as Jean Claude.”  
“If you don’t enjoy it, how come you called Jean Claude before you called him?” Richard had come to stand behind me, not quite wanting to touch me but I could feel his magic beginning to flow from him.   
“Because five o’clock in the morning is a decent fucking time to call Jean Claude! Not Richard!” I screamed. My throat was still sore and it gave out as I finished the sentence. Lillian looked at Richard over my shoulder and she took Rhys’ arm and led him to the door.   
“I think you should leave.”   
His one blue eye was a swirl of colours and I stared at it until he left the room. I felt Richard let out a breath beside me and felt his magic beginning to subside. My throat was throbbing and I held a hand to it, as though to draw the pain out. I tried to swallow and found it worse than before. Richard pulled me against him in a hug and kissed the top of my head. “You okay?” He asked.   
“Yeah.” I said, or tried to. I sounded like a dogs squeaky toy when the squeaker breaks. He looked over my shoulder and started to button up the shirt and I let my hands fall to my sides, allowing him to do so. I looked down at it properly for the first time. It was a long sleeved dress shirt in pale green, one of Galen’s I was betting. A pair of grey pants lay folded on the bed. Rhys was the shortest so they were either his or Merry’s. I wasn’t sure I wanted in Rhys’ pants in any sense, but I had little choice. At least I could wear the Firestar with pants and fasten the shoulder rig with my belt. Richard finished with the buttons and kissed the top of my head again and squeezed me to him. I held his arms and closed my eyes, breathing him in and allowing myself a moment of comfort. There was a soft knock on the door and I sighed heavily. Richard released me and I reached for the pants. Richard moved and opened the door. He opened it wider to allow Merry entrance to the room. He stood by the door, giving us a little privacy although I knew he would be able to hear every word.  
“Are you okay?” She came and stood beside where I sat on the bed pulling on the trousers.  
“Fine.” I squeaked. “Apart from sounding like a quackless duck.”  
She smiled and sat beside me. “I heard you and Rhys yelling at each other. I’m sorry about him. All the guards have recently had a geas lifted from them allowing them to have sex for the first time in over a thousand years. He was flirtatious before but now he’s worse. It’s a compliment really.”  
“I don’t appreciate it when I’m semi naked and compliment or no I don’t like being hit on in front of Richard.” I pulled on the pants and found them too big on the waist. “What happened to the belt from my jeans?”  
“It got melted.” She said apologetically. “We can lend you one.”  
“Thanks. I don’t normally go through clothes this quickly.” I looked to the door, “Richard, could you leave us alone for a moment?”  
“Sure.” He nodded and left the room.  
“So what’s the story?” I asked when we were alone. “With the guards?”  
She sighed. “It’s hard to explain. I don’t know if I want you to know yet.”  
“Well I can see by the way Galen looks at you he at least has a crush. And the way you and Frost look at each other…well it’s the way Richard and I look at each other. I know that look. Are you supposed to be in love with one of your guards?”  
She shook her head. “I’ll tell you my story if you tell me yours.” I frowned. “This Jean Claude. He’s obviously important to you too. You said you have enough to worry about without adding Rhys to the list. How about we just swap stories?”  
“Okay,” I said, “you first.”  
She took a deep breath. “I have been named joint successor to my aunts throne with my cousin, Cel. It goes to whoever produces an heir first. One of my guards has to get me pregnant or I’m dead. It sounds simple when I put it like that, but it’s more complicated really.”  
“You mean you’re sleeping with all of them?” I gasped. “How on earth do you manage that?”  
“I drew up a rota. They all get one night then it’s the next ones turn the next night and so on.” I shook my head. And I thought I had problems. “Your turn.” She said. I sat back down on the bed beside her.  
“Okay. I have to give you a bit of background first. Jean Claude has lusted after me for a long time. It was through him I met Richard. Jean Claude wasn’t happy about it. When I started to fall in love with Richard, Jean Claude gave me an ultimatum. Give him the chance to woo me, his words, not mine, and he wouldn’t kill Richard. I could then choose who I wanted to be with. I’ve been dating them both for months.”  
“Couldn’t you just go to the police and say that Jean Claude had threatened Richard?”  
“It’s not that simple. You see Jean Claude is the master of the city, a vampire and…”  
“You’re dating a vampire?” She sounded horrified.  
“You’re sleeping with five men?” I tried to put the horror into my voice I had heard in hers. Not easy the way I was squeaking. But it worked.  
“Sorry. Go on.”  
“Jean Claude is the lesser of several evils. He’s a tolerable Master. There are worse out there and he keeps the vamps in line, pretty much. He always has the bigger picture in mind. If I turned him in, I could get a state order of execution and kill him myself. But I don’t want to do that, not anymore.”  
“How do you feel about him?”  
“Oh I lust after him, he’s gorgeous. But I can’t imagine coming home to him after a hard nights animating. It’s different with Richard, he’s more human. He has a job, a house and car. He works days. He’s almost perfect.”  
“Then why not just choose him?”  
“It’s not that easy. You see Richard’s a werewolf.” I looked into her startled eyes. “Don’t worry, he’s more like a were-puppy. He’s no harm, really. But we agreed I wouldn’t make a decision until I’d seen him change, seen his beast. But we seem to keep putting it off. And I haven’t slept with either of them.” I said with a strangled chuckle and she laughed along with me. “What about you? You’re in love with Frost. What happens if he doesn’t get you pregnant?”  
She looked down at her hands. “Then I marry whoever the father is. I sometimes feel I can’t win. If I don’t get pregnant, I don’t have to choose between them but my cousin will have us all killed. If I do get pregnant, by whom gives me all new problems. If it’s Frost, fantastic. He is very strong politically and would make a wonderful King, not just in name. The same for Doyle. But Rhys, Galen and Nicca. They’re all weak politically speaking. I would almost rule alone. To have Rhys or Nicca tied to me forever I don’t think I could handle. Galen is lovely. I’ve loved him for as long as I can remember, but he has no political aspirations. It could get him killed. I just have to wait and see.”  
“Wow.” I said. “I thought I had problems.”  
“What about Jason?”  
“Oh, he’s a wolf too. A bit like Rhys really. A huge flirt. Hell, you saw him try and lick my blood in front of Richard. As alpha Richard would be within his rights to beat him for it. But Richard’s a lot more of a 21st century werewolf. He doesn’t do things the old ways.” I shook my head and decided to change the subject. “We should arrange to see Jenkins. And I don’t think we should all go.”  
“It would look rather like a confrontation.” She agreed. “What do you suggest?”  
“I’ll call him and say I’ve reconsidered but I need to speak to him. How about you, two guards, me, Jason and Richard meet him?”  
“Sounds good.” We stood together and moved to the door.  
“I think you should come with me to see Jean Claude tonight too. But I need to give you all some pointers on vamps.”  
“Okay.” She opened the door and we went through to the living area. It was even bigger than the first room if possible. You could have fit my whole apartment in the living and dining area alone. Frost stood by the door and Doyle by the window like sentries. Richard sat on a chair and Jason sat at his feet. Rhys was standing by the dining room table alone looking at the ground. Galen was pouring coffee and Nicca sat on the couch. Rhys cleared his throat as we entered the room and approached us. When he was stood in front of me he offered me his hand. “I owe you an apology.” I took his hand and allowed him to hold it in both his hands. “I thought you would appreciate the flirtations to take your mind off the events of last night. I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable.” He laid a chaste kiss on my knuckles, looking at me with his bright blue eye.  
“Accepted.” I said simply and took back my hand. “Now if someone would get me a belt for these huge pants I need to give you guys a quick lesson in vampire 101.” Galen went and got me a belt. We had to put a new notch in it to make it fit, but he said I could keep it. I put on my shoulder holster and Browning, Firestar and knives in their wrist sheaths. The guards all watched me as I did this. Frost and Doyle had looks of respect in their eyes, Rhys, Galen and Nicca sat with their mouths open, guess they weren’t use to women packing quite so much weaponry. I stood in front of a chair and they all took seats on the sofas, except Doyle and Frost who kept to their posts. Richard watched me through dark lashes and Jason just grinned at me as I took centre stage.  
“Right.” I started. “I don’t know what you know about vampires so I’m going to start from the beginning. They can only come out at true dark, after the sun has set completely. As you saw last night, crosses can hurt them, but only the very young will cower away. Older vamps will just avert their eyes. Most vamps are quite civilised. You can usually have two conversations with them before they try and suck your blood.” Richard smiled at me and Jason laughed out loud. The others just looked at me. “That was a joke. Vamps can only take willing victims, but that leads me to the big rule. Never look a vamp in the eye. Don’t get all bravado on us, Richard, Jason and I can look into vamps eyes without them rolling our minds, so don’t follow our lead. Look at their chin, their shoulder, the floor, anywhere but in their eyes. They could make you suddenly a willing victim. Also they can move faster than you can see. Don’t be surprised if they suddenly appear out of nowhere. They moved there, they just clouded your mind to make you not see them until they were where they wanted to be. Like I said before, you can kill a vamp if you can take out the brain or heart. Preferably both. And it doesn’t have to be with conventional weapons either. Merry showed last night what a small gun can do close up. But don’t be surprised if your bullets don’t harm them if you hit them elsewhere and mine do. I carry silver bullets for just such an occasion. It won’t kill them but it will slow them down.” I paused for a moment. “I don’t think we’re going to have any trouble tonight when we’re at Guilty Pleasures.”  
“Excuse me,” asked Galen. “What’s Guilty Pleasures?”  
I looked at Richard who just shrugged. Jason winked at me. “It’s a vampire run evening entertainment company. Jean Claude runs it so whoever comes with us tonight needs to know not to start throwing knives and stuff as soon as we see a vamp. They won’t hurt us. Jean Claude won’t allow it.”  
“What do you mean, whoever goes with you?”  
“I’ll answer that.” Said Merry, coming to stand next to me. “Anita and I have agreed that only two guards each should go with us, both to Guilty Pleasures and to meet with Jenkins.”  
“No.” Said Frost. “It’s too risky.”  
“I’m not giving you a choice.” I said. “If we go into either meeting looking like a battle squad it’s not going to bode well. It’ll look too threatening. I’ll be there, along with Richard and Jason and two guards of Merry’s choice. The rest of you can move hotels, make yourselves useful.”  
“I still do not agree.” Frost shook his head.  
“Nor do I.” Said Doyle, stepping forward, “But it is Meredith’s decision. If she thinks only two of us can protect her…”  
“Five.” I said. He looked down at me. “There will be five of us protecting her. I don’t need protecting, my boys are coming along as extra eyes and back up, not as my bodyguards.”  
He stepped closer to me. “You needed protecting last night.”  
“I’m still not convinced the vamps were after me. I think it was just made to look that way. You guys would feel more secure thinking the attack was after me and let your guard down. This morning was a good example. Standing with my back to the window in Merry’s clothes I probably looked just like her. Anyway, if you were a vamp would you give up the opportunity to take out the Executioner?”  
“I wouldn’t.” Said Jason. “Although I’d probably see if you’d let me take you out literally first.” Richard kicked Jason in the back to shut him up. I thanked him with a smile.   
“We’ll be cloak and dagger if we have to. Change cars, change clothes, swap guards. Either way we need to get you to the other hotel safely and try and get Jenkins to agree to meet me. The six of us will go meet him, if you still don’t feel comfortable the rest of you can wait outside in a car.”  
“I’m in agreement with Anita.” Merry continued. “We’ll draw too much attention just the two of us with four men, never mind if there were seven of you. Perhaps you could call Jenkins and see about a meeting first.”  
I nodded and moved to the phone. I got the number for the Chicago Tribune and waited to be put through to him. He finally answered with a gruff; “Yeah?”  
“Mr Jenkins, it’s Anita Blake. I wonder if you’d meet with me. I’ve had time to think and I’d like to give this a try, off the record, not involving my company.”  
“Oh?” He cleared his throat. “What changed your mind?”  
“Money, Mr Jenkins. I think I can make more if I do this for you privately. No paperwork, no legalities. Just you, me and your client.”  
“I think we can work something out.” He smarmed. I gave the rest of the room the thumbs up, he was going for it.  
“I’d like to meet you, if possible today, to go over the details?”  
“Sure. Where’d you wanna meet up?”  
“You know the District?” I asked.  
“You mean Blood Square?”  
I resisted the urge to tell him not to let the vamps hear him say that but changed my mind; after all it’d be his neck, literally. “That’s the one. There’s a secluded little bar called Dead Dave’s. Can you meet me there this afternoon? Say around four?”  
“Sure. Can you give me directions?” I did. “Great, see you then, Ms Blake.”  
“I look forward to it, Mr Jenkins. Goodbye.” I hung up the phone and shuddered. “Why do I want to go take a shower all of a sudden?”  
Merry laughed and rested a hand on my shoulder. “He effects me like that too.”  
We loaded up mine and Richard’s jeeps with suitcases and set off for the Sheraton Plaza. It was a close fit in the cars. Merry, Frost and Doyle travelled with me; Richard took Rhys, Jason, Galen and Nicca. We both took different routes, making unnecessary turns to put people off where we might have been going. We met up at the hotel an hour later. The Sidhe cloaked themselves in glamour to alter their appearance. Jason gasped and even Richard stared but to me they looked the same. While I didn’t want to be affected by their glamour I’d be lying if I didn’t say I was curious as to how or what changed to make them look different. Hey, if you can change your appearance at the drop of a hat, I can think of no better way to escape a possible assassin, except maybe to kill him of course. Doyle went to the check in desk and got room keys, he’d booked two connecting suites taking one whole floor of the hotel. Guess that means no one should be sneaking around the corridor, except for room service to keep up a supply of coffee. Before too long we were in the elevator and Merry asked; “How do you think we should approach the matter with Jenkins?”  
“If he sees all of us waiting for him, he’ll run. If he sees just me, he’ll come in and sit down…”  
“You can’t wait for him alone.” Richard shook his head, his hair making soft waves across his face. He hadn’t shaved this morning. He looked like a commercial for cologne. Probably called 'Wilderness' or 'Wolfman'. “If he’s behind the attacks…” he left the words to hang in the air.  
“He doesn’t have the balls to attack himself.” Merry said.  
“That’s what I think too. He’ll show up thinking everything is okay, and then Merry and you four men can join me. He won’t know what hit him.”  
“Have you decided which of us will be accompanying you?” Doyle’s voice filled the elevator like a thick veil.  
“It depends on how threatening we want to be.” Merry said.  
“Oh I think very threatening.” I smiled.  
“Frost and myself then.” He said. I had to agree with him. Of all the guards they were the most intimidating. Even Rhys with his eye patch and scars looked cute compared to Frost and Doyle at full snarl.  
The elevator stopped at our floor and I held Merry back. I drew my Browning and stepped into the corridor before anyone could argue. A quick glance left and right showed no one hiding in the corridor. I nodded and stepped to one side and they all piled out of the elevator, heading right down the corridor to the first room. It made sense. If they only used one door and kept the other locked, less chance of anyone sneaking in. I went to follow them but Richard held me back. He waved Jason on and waited until they were all out of earshot.   
“Why did you do that?” He asked.  
“Do what?”  
“Go out first. It could well be you they’re after.”  
I shook my head. “I don’t think it’s me they want.” I spoke quietly, looking up the corridor as Merry went into the suite. “I’m just a bonus.”  
“Let the guards to their job.” He pleaded.  
“They’re not my guards.” I stared angrily into his deep brown eyes and found nothing but concern. Damn it was hard to stay mad at him sometimes. Okay, most of the time.  
“I’m not saying let them protect you, just let them do their job.”  
I sighed heavily. “Okay, I’ll be more careful.”  
“Good.” He pulled me into a tight embrace. “I wouldn’t want to have to explain to Jean Claude you were killed looking out for someone else.”  
“No.” I said, breathing in the scent of him. “He’d probably kill you too. Then who’d be around to torment him?”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to the district!

We went to Dead Dave’s almost forty-five minutes early. Dead Dave use to be a cop but he was sacked for being dead. Prejudiced, huh? He’d opened a bar in the district and on a Monday afternoon it was relatively quiet. A few people milled at the bar as we entered but the majority of the tables were empty. Luther, the man who minded the bar during the day came towards my end of the bar as I approached. He is one of the darkest complexioned men I’ve ever met. Until I met Doyle, he’d been the darkest. He was a large man, but whereas with Doyle it was solid muscle, Luther was, well it’s hard to describe. He is big and it looks like fat but it’s muscle. I know it makes no sense but you’d know what I meant if you ever met someone like it. The cigarette he had permanently hanging from his lips bobbed as he spoke. “The usual Anita?”  
“Please.” I asked. He poured me an orange juice; we pretended it was a screwdriver. If you ever come to a bar alone and ask for orange juice you get some pretty funny looks and comments. Usually 'Hey sweetie, let me get you something stronger.' Our little arrangement worked fine. The others all followed suit and ordered drinks. I spoke to him quietly as he served them. “I’m meeting someone shortly, Luther, and my friends are going to stay by the bar until he gets here. Try not to pay any attention to any of us, okay?”  
“You in some kind of trouble again, Anita?” he asked, lighting a new cigarette from the butt of the old one. “The master’s asking if anyone knows of any new vamps in town. You involved?”  
“Probably best you don’t know.” I said with a wink. He eyed my throat but didn‘t say any more. I turned back to the others. “I’ll take that booth.” I nodded towards one on the far wall opposite the door. Jenkins would see me as soon as he walked in, if he were looking at me maybe he wouldn’t look around the bar. “You all stay at the bar and try to look inconspicuous.” I lifted my drink and moved towards the table but Richard caught my arm. “Be careful, remember?” He said and kissed me softly, fervently. He had the softest lips I’d ever felt and he still made my stomach do flip-flops every time we kissed. As the kiss ended I looked up into his eyes. I read concern there, as though it was a permanent fixture in his eyes, but something else there as well. Let’s just say he enjoyed the kiss too.   
“Always.” I replied and moved away gently. Before I was two steps from Richard I found myself in Jason’s arms.   
“We’ll watch out for you.” He said and I didn’t hug him back. I was unsure if he was serious or not, right up until I felt his hand on my butt. I pushed him back into Richard and stepped away from him, scowling.   
“If that’s the price, don’t watch.” I said and walked away to the booth.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenkins' bubble is about to be well and truly burst!

Twenty minutes later, Jenkins arrived wearing a beige suit that looked like he’d slept in it. Hadn’t he ever heard of an iron? Or even a dry cleaners? He saw me immediately and smiled. In his hand he carried a battered briefcase. I smiled back but it failed to reach my eyes. I could not be happy to see him, even if I was waiting for him. He slid into the booth opposite me and placed the briefcase between us on the table.  
“Anita.” He said as he sat down and offered me a hand. I just stared at it. I really didn’t want to touch him again. Is scumbagitus catching? I wasn’t sure I wanted to take the risk. He cleared his throat nervously and placed his hand on the table.   
“I have half the money here, Anita.” He tapped the briefcase.  
“Good.” I said. “I have a few questions first though.” I saw the others moving towards us from the corner of my eye.  
“Of course.” He said, only willing to help. “I’ll answer them as best I can.”  
“Who hired you?” His smile faltered as Merry slid into the booth beside me, Frost beside her. Doyle slid in next to Jenkins, forcing him against the wall. Richard slid into the seat next. Jason pulled up a stool and sat at the end of the table. I felt his crystal blue eyes on me and afforded him a look. His eyes appeared wolfish at a quick glance. A second look and he was normal again, winking at me as I looked. Jenkins scowled at Merry. I don’t think I’ve ever seen such loathing in another human’s eyes before.   
“What do you want?” He sneered. For someone surrounded by two werewolves, three Sidhe and a necromancer he was very brave.  
“Your employer?” I repeated.  
He turned his frown on me. I wasn’t impressed. I’d had various master vamps pissed at me in the last few years. He looked like an annoyed kitten in comparison. “And if I don’t tell you?” I think he was trying to look menacing and I almost laughed. I thought about singing, 'Who’s afraid of the big bad reporter?' But thought better of it. He was pissed enough already.  
“I think you know the answer to that, Barry.” I deliberately used his first name. Doyle leant towards him with a growl and he blanched. Good. I really didn’t want to have to shoot him…okay; maybe I did but not in public.  
“Your employer?” I pressed.  
“I can’t tell you.” He said through gritted teeth.  
“Try.” Merry said.  
“I don’t know any names.” He snapped. His hatred was so strong I could almost taste it.  
“Then why?” She hissed.  
“If I tell you, they’ll kill me.” A trace of fear passed over his face.  
“If you don’t, we will.” I said, flashing him my gun under the jacket Merry had leant me. Doyle leaned further and if possible Jenkins paled more.  
“Alright.” He said, and Doyle moved back. “I was offered an exclusive and half a million dollars.”  
“What exclusive?” Frost asked.  
“An interview with Essus.” He whispered. “And any other stories related to his raising.”  
“You don’t have any names?” I persisted.  
“No.” he shook his head. “I don’t know anything more.”  
“Just the story and the money.” Merry said. “You son of a bitch.”  
“If you can get a name, we’ll leave you be.” I said, putting on my sweetest smile. “If not, I’ll hunt you until the end of time.”  
“I’ll see what I can do, but I’m promising nothing.” He was like a trapped animal. Still spitting and hissing but the fight was almost gone, he was out manned.  
“Promise everything.” My smile broadened. “I might not kill you.”  
“I’ll call.” He snarled. “Can I go now?”  
“I should.” Said Merry. “Or I’ll see you in court.”  
He grabbed his briefcase and climbed backwards out of the booth. I stifled a laugh.  
“Think he’ll be a good little boy and do what we asked?” I sipped my OJ.  
“I think he’ll run straight to his backer. He’s hoping for their protection.”  
I hated to say it out loud, but I agreed with her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next stop, Guilty Pleasures! 
> 
> I'm straight up going to thank Theladysadie, as I'm pretty sure she is the only person reading this and her positive comments have put such a smile on my face! Thank you so much!

It was eight thirty when we parked my jeep by the Riverfront and walked to Guilty Pleasures. I still hadn’t told Merry, Doyle and Frost what kind of entertainment spot it was. I couldn’t decide whether I was keeping the information back because the guards wouldn’t approve of us taking Merry into a strip joint or if I was waiting until the last minute just to see the looks on their faces. I hoped it was the first reason but I suspected it was the latter.  
We rounded the corner and Guilty Pleasures came into view. A blood red neon sign above the door spelled out the name, looking like someone had just daubed it there. I stopped and looked at it for a moment then looked to Merry and her guards over my shoulder.   
“Well boys and girls, welcome to Guilty Pleasures, the worlds only vampire strip club.”   
I walked forward again and felt Richard and Jason fall into step beside me but the others hadn’t moved. I stopped again and looked back at them, the looks on their faces was worth the dramatic introduction. Frost’s face was a mask on indignant horror. Doyle was furious. Merry just stood there, her eyes wide in surprise. Doyle found his voice first. “Jean Claude works in a strip club?” His voice was tinged with the anger his face was showing.  
“No, Jean Claude owns it.” I said. “We going in?”  
“Can you promise me Meredith’s safety?”  
“Under my protection, under Jean Claude’s roof, she’ll be a hell of a lot safer than if you stand out here all night.”  
He nodded at that and, putting a hand on Merry's elbow, guided her forward. Frost looked over Merry's head at Doyle. “We’re really taking her in there?”   
“Oh relax, Frostie, they’ll probably offer you and Doyle a job.” I turned back to Richard and Jason and walked towards Guilty Pleasures, feeling Merry, Frost and Doyle fall into step behind us.  
Buzz stood on the door as always. He smiled at me as I approached, flashing a little fang. I heard Frost behind me draw in an angry breath. He was not going to make this easy. Buzz looked like your common garden-variety bouncer. Big body, little head, clipped hair. Of course he was dead but death’s not the handicap it used to be. He looked flushed and I knew he’d fed that evening. I’d almost given up worrying if the victims were willing every time I met a vamp. If I did that, some evenings I’d never think about anything else.  
“Evening, Anita, Jason.” His smile widened as we climbed the steps to the door. “Richard.” He said. His smile didn’t falter but there was something else in his eyes. Guess he didn’t like his master’s rival.   
“Hey, Buzz.” I said. “Jean Claude’s expecting us, okay if we go straight in?” If I was polite enough maybe he’d stop glaring at Richard, who was glaring right back.  
“Sure. Go right ahead.”  
I crossed the threshold stepping automatically past the holy item check girl, and found Robert blocking my path. When I’d first met Robert he’d been one of the strippers, now he was manager. Who says you can’t still have a successful career when you’re dead?  
“You know what I’m going to say Anita.” He said looking down at me. I’d never liked him and he knew it.  
“So hurry up and say it so I can tell you to fuck off and go see Jean Claude.”  
“Check your cross.”  
“Fuck off.”  
“Jean Claude will punish me if I fail him again.”  
“Tell someone who gives a shit.” I tried to step round him but he moved to intercept me.  
“I can’t let you through with it on.” His voice had lowered through anger. Oh good, I was pissing him off. I could feel the magic building at my back from my companions. Only Richard’s power seemed to be held in check. He knew the kind of relationship I had with Robert. Jason growled low in his throat, quite brave seeing as there was no way in hell he could have taken Robert. Robert glanced at him and I took my opportunity.  
“I don’t fucking have time for this.” I grabbed Robert by the lapels bringing him eyes down to meet mine. It wouldn’t normally have caught him off guard but Jason’s growl had distracted him.  
“I was attacked by a gang of vamps last night.” I spat into his face from millimetres away. “This cross saved my life. If you want if off me so badly you’ll have to prise it from my cold, dead fingers.”  
“Let Robert go, ma petite. You will give him nightmares.” Jean Claude’s voice filled the lobby and I felt Merry draw a shuddering breath. He was good. Even his voice was still enough to make me shiver. I’d felt Jean Claude’s presence just as I’d grabbed Robert but I'd seen no sense in wasting a good threat. He was wearing black jeans with knee length black boots. One of his frilly white shirts was done up tight at his neck with the cameo brooch I had given him for Christmas. The cuffs were also done up but the rest of the shirt flowed around him, exposing an expanse of white flesh and his cross shaped scar.  
“No eye contact, remember?” I whispered as I released Robert and he stepped back. Jean Claude walked closer and extended a hand toward me. “Ma petite,” I just stared at it. I had no time to worry about Jean Claude trying to make Richard jealous. He cocked his head to one side and brushed his fingers against the bruises on my throat. His hand was warm and I felt a tingle run from my toes to the top of my head. I had to swallow a sigh.  
“You really were hurt last night, ma petite. Are you well now?”  
“Can we just get into your office?” I asked.  
He smiled at me. It always seemed to hold the promise of things to come. It made you think of silk sheets. “You sound huskier as a result, ma petite, more sensual.”  
“For fucks sake.” I pulled away from his touch and marched towards his office. In moments we were all together standing on his soft white carpet. Everything here was either black or white. It was like standing in a room made of dominoes. Jason went and sat on the floor in front of the couch. It was like a home from home for him. Jean Claude entered last and walked around the two guards. Doyle looked straight ahead, his face blank, Frost watched him move like a dog watching an overzealous cat.  
“You are keeping some interesting company these days, ma petite.” He turned to Merry and looked down at her. “My, my. Unseelie royalty. I am honoured.” He swept into a low bow and took her hand to kiss it. Before her hand reached his lips Frost stepped forward.   
“Release her hand.” He sounded as menacing as he had last night when the vamp had me round the throat, perhaps more so. Jean Claude straightened and released her hand.   
“I mean her no harm, Raven.” Great. Frost hated Jean Claude on sight and with all the tension between Richard and Doyle, well things weren’t getting any better. I grabbed the waistband of Jean Claude’s pants and pulled him towards me. ”Enough of the pissing contest, boys, we have more important things to worry about.”  
“Indeed.” Said Jean Claude, his eyes never leaving Frost’s face. I angrily jerked him round to face me. “I have found what I can for you, ma petite. There is a visiting master in town called Kaie…”  
“Combat.” Doyle’s voice rumbled through the room.  
“What?” I asked.  
“Kaie means combat in Celtic.” Uh oh. Doesn’t sound good. “Please, continue.”  
Jean Claude looked at him for a long moment as though he’d only just seen him for the first time. “…from Chicago. I am unaware whether he has any followers with him.”  
“I thought as head honcho any visiting vamps had to get your permission to be here?”  
“Ah, but there are still those who believe I am not powerful enough to hold the city, ma petite.” He turned again to Doyle. “You are part Phouka?”   
Doyle lowered his head in a slight bow. “I am.”  
“What the hell is a phouka?” I didn’t get my answer. Robert rushed in. Jean Claude whirled at the sudden interruption but his gaze moved to one distant, like he was listening to music I couldn’t hear. I realised I had my Browning in my hand. I’d drawn it unconsciously. Practice, practice, practice huh? I could feel Jean Claude’s magic brush against me like a cool breeze. “What’s wrong?”  
“They are here.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crap is about to his the fan at Guilty Pleasures
> 
> Thank you to Sayah_Yuki for the kudos! Hope you're enjoying the story so far!
> 
> Sadie, next chapter is here! Sorry for the cliffhanger (not sorry!) I'm literally sitting on six completed works in the series (and no7 partway done) so I'm trying to get them up in a good time as there are more adventures to come!

I went up on tiptoes to look out the tinted window in the door of the club. Forty or so vamps stood in the forecourt of the club. Buzz lay just inside the door, his chest torn open. Jean Claude laid a hand on the door to open it but I grabbed his wrist. “What are you going to do?”  
“Talk to them, ma petite.” He smiled down at me. I reluctantly released his arm and he opened the door. I held it open and stood behind him, Browning pointed at the ground. I knew if I stayed inside the club I was safe, for now. It’s true that vamps can’t go where they’re not invited.  
Jean Claude’s voice boomed over them, although his tone was still friendly. “May I help you, gentlemen?”  
The vamp nearest the front stepped forward. “Give us the faerie princess and The Executioner.”  
I looked back at Merry who stood amidst the men. Frost stood directly behind her, a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.  
“They are under my protection.” Jean Claude continued.  
“Then we will take them by force.”  
Jean Claude stepped back into the club and I let the door shut behind him.  
“You are safe here.” He looked at Merry. “We cannot go where we are not invited.”  
“Then we have a problem." Said Robert. “Two of them at least have been here for interviews.”  
Shit. They could just walk on in.  
“Call them.” Said Doyle and Frost moved to one side, pulling a mobile phone from his pocket.  
“What’s going on?” Asked Merry.  
“The rest of the guard are stationed in the parking lot in a hire car.” She nodded as if she’d known they wouldn’t be far away. If it had been me, I’d have been pissed at being disobeyed, but for once I was glad.  
“I cannot allow this to spill into my club.” Said Jean Claude shaking his head.  
“To hell with your club. We must protect Meredith.” Said Frost rejoining us.  
“If any innocents are harmed here it would be a disaster.” Jean Claude said turning to face him.  
“I agree.” I stepped between them, meeting Jean Claude’s eyes. “Can you keep the crowd enthralled enough that they won’t want to leave?”  
He nodded. “Robert?” Robert left to arrange it.  
“We can take it outside. There’ll be twelve of us when the others get here.” I slid out of my jacket so I had easy access to my weapons. “We can take them.”  
“You can’t go out there!” Richard stepped forward. “It’s you and Merry they want. They could spirit either of you away before we even noticed.”  
“I agree.” Said Doyle. “We should get Merry and Anita away from here. Two of us should take them.”  
“I don’t need your protection.” I squared off against him. “And you’re going to need all the help you can get out front.”  
“Come out to play, Executioner!” Came a call from outside. I had the urge to find that voice and shoot it’s brains out.  
“Then we go alone.” Said Merry. We all turned to look at her.  
“What?” Asked Frost.  
“If you all go out fighting it will look like you’re protecting us. We can sneak out, is there a back way?”  
“You cannot go alone!” Yelled Frost, grabbing her arms and spinning her to face him.  
“I won’t be alone.” She said, laying a soft kiss on his lips. The fight just seemed to go out of him. Love will do that for you. She turned to look at me. “I trust Anita to keep me safe.”  
“It’s a good plan.” I nodded. “We can go out the fire exit at the back. Go around to my 4x4 and get out before anyone’s the wiser."  
Doyle looked as though he was going to speak but Merry glared at him. “This is not open to negotiations.”  
“Go then.” Said Jean Claude, leading us to a service corridor. “Go to the Circus. Stephen is there. He will keep you safe.” He grabbed my upper arms and pulled me into a fierce kiss. I could feel his fangs pushed against my lips and I might have enjoyed it more if I hadn’t been so surprised and Richard hadn’t been standing there. Jean Claude pulled away but kept his right hand on my left arm. “Go, ma petite.” His hand lingered on my arm as I moved out of his reach.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teeny tiny chapter but the main antagonist shows his face...or does he?
> 
> Hehe sorry, it'll all become clear, I promise!

I led the way down the corridor to the fire exit. Merry stood to one side with her beretta drawn as I kicked open the release. No vamps were waiting. Good. Something finally going our way. I led the way around the back of the building, running not quite at full tilt so Merry could keep up in her heels, with my Browning pointed at the ground.   
“There’s an alley up here, comes out opposite the parking lot” I said. We rounded the corner and skidded to a halt. Before us stood a master vampire, about three hundred years old by the feel of him. He had white hair and red eyes. Imagine that, my first albino vamp. His hair fell to his mid-waist in gentle curls. He was around Jean Claude’s height and build. He almost glowed in the darkness. He smiled as he said; “I did not think the princess and Jean Claude’s pet executioner would fall into my lap so easily.”  
“Oh, this is not going to be easy.” I said levelling my gun at his chest. I felt Merry raise her gun beside me, but without silver bullets she wouldn’t have much effect. Still, it looked impressive. A voice smooth like a blade with the same edge came out of the darkness to our right. Merry spun her gun towards it.  
“Careless, Meredith NicEssus. Where are your Darkness and your Killing Frost?”  
I recognised the edge. Borderline insanity. The tone you get right before you fall into the pit of madness.  
“Kaie, I presume?” I sneered at the vamp.  
“My reputation precedes me, as does yours, Executioner.” He took a step towards me. “You know bullets won’t harm me.”  
“Try silver, fang face.” I tightened my finger on the trigger but as I fired I felt the shuddering of magic in the air and a sharp pain in my upper right arm. My shot went wide, catching him in the shoulder, but spinning him to the ground all the same. Merry fired into the darkness then grabbed my shirt and pulled me into a run. We reached the end of the alley and ran across the street not looking to check for traffic. I had the keys in my hand before we reached the car and within seconds we were on the road. My arm felt hot and wet and I glanced at it. Blood was soaking through the pale green of the shirt. “You’re bleeding.” Merry said.  
“Yeah, do me a favour and rip the sleeve out.” She did so and I glanced back at it. A deep cut ran from my shoulder to my elbow almost in a straight line.  
“It looks bad.” She said.   
I nodded towards the glove box. “There are baby wipes in the glove, would you mind mopping me up, I’m dripping all over the upholstery.” It stung like hell and the bleeding didn’t really stop, just slowed a little.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another tiny chapter, the girls continue to go it alone. Who needs so many unearthly studs to get the job done?

The Circus of the Damned was only a few blocks away, still within the district. It resides in a warehouse and looks like a true carnival. Tents and stalls were inside; even a full sized ferris wheel. Merry looked around amazed as I led her through the main entrance and to a side door with no handle. I knocked and it was opened by Stephen. He’s a wolf from Richard’s pack and a stripper at Guilty Pleasures. He was cute with long blond hair. The kind of guy who looked like he loved himself more than anyone else, but with Stephen it just wasn’t true.   
“Anita, you’re hurt.” He said leading us towards the stairs. “I’ll get Lillian to come down.”  
“Thanks.” As we entered the stairway my beeper went off. It was Dolph. I called him from Jean Claude’s living room as Merry stood nearby.  
“Anita?” Dolph answered on the first ring.  
“Yeah, Dolph, what’s up?”  
“You have to get down here, now.” He sounded as flustered as I’d ever heard him.  
“What’s going on, where are you?”  
“Hillcrest cemetery.”  
“I’m on my way.” I hung up and walked towards the door. “That was the cops, I have to go.”   
Stephen stepped towards me. “Jean Claude won’t be happy if you leave. You’re supposed to stay here, safe.”  
“But you won’t stop me.” I looked up into his chiselled features.  
“I won’t.” He lowered his eyes. “I will keep Merry safe.”  
“I’m going with you.” Merry said joining us.  
“You’ll be safer here.” I really didn’t want to argue. My arm was hurting like hell, but the bleeding had almost stopped.  
“You said you’d protect me.”  
“Bullshit. You don’t need my protection any more than I need yours.”  
“A word of honour means a lot to the fey.”  
Shit. I know enough about fey law to know if your word is worthless, so are you. “Alright, you can come along. The place will be crawling with cops anyway. Even we should be safe.” I hoped.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crime scenes and Starbucks, what more could a girl want? Stitches? Well, damn.

Merry and I stood at the entrance to Hillcrest cemetery watching the scene in disbelief. There were cops scattered throughout the ‘yard. Two figures were lumbering between the graves. From their movements alone I could tell they were zombies. One was almost seven feet tall, the other three foot. It really was quite comical. The cops were doing their best to keep away from the zombies and it looked like a really bad slapstick routine. Merry and I looked at each other and laughed. We started towards the scene and I saw Dolph at the far side, watching the scene in disbelief. I stopped ten meters from the zombies, the cops glanced me as I approached. “Stop!” I called some of my power and put it into my voice. Both figures stopped in their tracks and stared at me with long dead eyes. “Come here.” They made their stumbling way towards me.  
“How are you doing that?” Asked Merry.  
“It’s what I do.” I said, not taking my eyes off the two shambling figures. They stopped before me. Dolph came across the grass towards us and stood behind me. “I’m glad you’re here.” The other officers were bent over catching their breath. “They’ve been chasing us around for ages.”  
I turned back to the zombies. No doubt this time that they were fey. One was a jack in irons, seven feet of mouldy muscle with fierce tusks protruding from his bottom lip. The smaller of the two was a brownie, although little flesh remained to identify it.  
“Why did you chase the police?”  
They both looked at me then the brownie spoke. “Girl.” He gurgled.  
“What did she look like?” Dolph asked. He had his notepad out, pen poised. Neither answered so I repeated the question. They looked at me as though I had spoken a foreign language.  
“Why don’t they answer?” Dolph asked.  
“They’re too far gone, too old.” I shook my head. “You’re lucky we got girl out of them.”  
“So they can’t tell us anything else.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Who’s this?” Dolph looked at Merry.  
“Merry Gentry, she’s a fey expert. I thought she might be able to help us ID them as fey. Guess that wasn’t necessary.”  
“Sorry we wasted your time. You can put them back now.”  
“Thanks. Could you both move back?” They backed up ten feet and I stood alone before the zombies. I pulled at my arm until the blood begun to flow again. I walked around the two dead fey letting my blood draw a circle. I called forth my power until I could taste it at the back of my throat. I stopped in front of them. “Go back to your rest. Return to your graves.” They both laid down and the earth flowed over them. I dispelled the circle and walked back towards Merry. She was watching me with her mouth open, hugging herself as though cold.  
I frowned. “You okay?”  
She shook her head and laughed nervously. “Your power.” She said. “I’ve only ever felt it’s like in one other. It’s a death power.”  
“I’m a necromancer.” I said simply, shrugging. “Anything else you need me to look at Dolph?”  
“No. All of this running around has ruined the crime scene anyway. Thanks again, Anita, Ms Gentry.” He walked away from us. We walked back to the jeep and watched as a squad car pulled away. On the ground where the car had been parked lay a book. Merry and I looked at each other. “Anybody watching us?”  
She looked back towards the cemetery. “No.”  
“Good.” I dropped to my knee and pretended to tie my shoe, pulled the book towards me and stood again. There, shoe all nicely tied. Book, officer? I didn’t see any book. Removing evidence from a crime scene. Hell, I’d done worse, right? We got in the car without a word; I put the book on the dash and drove away. As I turned towards the district I said; “I don’t know about you but I could murder a coffee.”  
Merry agreed and we pulled up outside a Starbucks just outside the district. I didn’t think the customers or staff would appreciate me going in there armed up to the teeth with no jacket to hide the weapons. While Merry ran in I looked at the book. ‘Magical Theory. Book 1’ was the title. Inside the front cover was a stamp for St Louis University. We had a lead.  
Merry came back with two coffees and two muffins, she earned herself a few extra brownie points for the muffins. As we drove I told her about the book. “Tomorrow I’ll go to the university and try and pick her out.”  
“Won’t that be difficult?”  
“I suppose.” I shrugged. “But we’re looking for a girl who’s lost her book, is probably eighteen if she’s taking the first year of magical theory, and is an animator. With those clues I should be able to spot her.”  
“Shouldn’t you give this to the cops?”  
I stopped the car in the circus’ car park and looked at her for a moment. “I’d rather I had a quiet word with her than send in the cops. They’d freak her and she’ll run. I might stand a better chance.”  
“You make it sound easy.”  
“Easier than getting info out of those corpses.”  
She laughed. “They looked so funny chasing the cops round.” We were still laughing when we opened the door to Jean Claude’s rooms under the circus. It looked like we’d got there just in time. All of the men looked worse for wear. Clothes torn, some spattered with blood. Galen stood between Jean Claude and Frost. Frost’s face was a look of pure anger. Jean Claude’s face was a blank mask. Richard and Doyle stood facing each other, a low growl emanating from either one or both of them. Stephen and Jason stood at Richard’s back. Rhys and Nicca looked as though they didn’t know whom to go to first. The air was thick with high magic, making it difficult to breath.  
Their angry words died in their throats as Merry said; “Looks like we’ve walked in on another pissing contest.”  
They all turned angry eyes on us. Almost in unison Richard, Frost and Doyle yelled; “Where the hell have you been?”  
I looked at my cup, looked at Merry then we both looked back at the men and said together; “Starbucks.” I wasn’t sure about Merry but I was having a hard time not laughing.  
Frost strode towards us and grabbed Merry's arm. “We’ve been worried sick.”  
“I promised you I’d protect her.” I said. I strode into the room and set my coffee on the table.  
Jason sniffed at me as I went past and he pulled a face. “You smell terrible.”  
Richard walked over to me and smelled my hair. “You had a call from Dolph? You’ve been in a cemetery.” He touched the trail of blood on my arm and brought his fingers to his lips. He closed his eyes and rubbed one finger over his lips, licking the blood away. When he opened his eyes again they were tinged with amber. I felt Jason move up beside me but Richard stopped him with a glare. Turning back to me he asked; “What happened?”  
“Someone raised two fey tonight, perfectly. They were running around the cemetery chasing the cops.”  
“You opened your arm to lay them to rest? That’s a really deep wound.”  
“The cut was already there.” I said with a sigh. I rubbed my eyes, suddenly feeling tired.  ”How did you get the cut, ma petite?” Jean Claude moved up beside me, his eyes on the blood.  
“We met the master vampire, Kaie.” Merry said. This brought everyone’s attention to her.  
“When?” Doyle demanded.  
“When we were on our way to the car.”  
“Him and one of his cronies.” I added. “Maybe his human servant. We didn’t see him.”  
Jean Claude ran his hand up my arm and I jerked away from him. “Will you both stop treating me like lunch? Kaie did it to me right before I shot him.”  
“Did you kill him, ma petite?” He rubbed his fingers together spreading the blood around.  
“No. My shot went wide.”  
The door opened and Lillian entered. She shook her head and strode towards me. “Twice in one day, Anita? That’s a first, even for you.”  
“Hi, Lillian.”  
“Let’s get you cleaned up.”  
We went through to Jean Claude’s bedroom. I sat on the bed and let Lillian look at my arm. “You’re going to need stitches.”  
Great, I hate needles. There was a soft knock and Rhys’ head appeared in the doorway.  
“I don’t want you in here.” Said Lillian.  
“It’s okay.” I said. “Five minutes, Rhys. What do you want?” Lillian moved away from us to give us some privacy as she prepared to stitch me up.  
“To look at your arm.” He came and knelt beside the bed and examined my wound. “Did you feel the vamp do this magically?” I turned to see him and found his face millimetres from mine.  
“Kind of. There was a thickness to the air, but it didn’t seem to be coming from Kaie.” He touched my arm gently.  
“I don’t think this is a new wound.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“It’s your scar.” He looked back up into my eyes with his one tricolour blue one.  
“My scar?” I looked closer and our hair brushed together. He was right. My scar was completely open. “How the hell…”  
“And you felt nothing directly from the vamp?”  
“Not a thing.” I moved away from him. My stomach was knotted and I could hear my heart thudding in my throat. I hoped it was blood loss but I had a horrible suspicion it was lust. Maybe if I just slept with Richard I could stop lusting after whoever happened to show interest.  
“I’m going to ask Merry in here, see what she thinks.” He got up and walked to the door. Lillian came back with the needle and I gritted my teeth as she started to work. Rhys came back in with Jean Claude, Richard and Merry.  
“Did you tell them?” I asked.  
“I told them I didn’t think your cut was from Kaie.” He said. Richard came and sat beside me, taking my left hand. I rested my head on his shoulder, the nearness of him taking my mind off the needle.  
“What does he mean, ma petite?”  
“It’s not a new wound. My scar opened.” I looked at Jean Claude. “Do you know any vamps who could do that?”  
Jean Claude shook his head. “I know of people who can make you bleed and leave no wound, or create new wounds, but not open old ones.”  
“I didn’t feel magic directly from him when it happened either. Just in the air.”  
“What else could it be?” Richard asked.  
I looked around the room at them all and my gaze came to stop on Merry. She was shaking visibly and had paled.  
“What?” I asked her.  
“A hand of power.” She reached towards a chest beside her to steady herself but her knees buckled. I saw Jean Claude move as a blur beside me and he was at her side, catching her before she fell. He didn’t seem to have moved, more materialised there as if by magic. I knew different. Rhys didn’t and he gasped before he moved up to Merry's other side to help her move to sit on the bed.  
“What’s a hand of power?” Asked Richard.  
“It’s the magical gift every Sidhe possesses.” Rhys explained. “Usually defensive or offensive powers.”  
“Opening old wounds is the power of my cousin, Cel.” Merry added, “I’m almost sure now that it was his voice in the alley. He called me NicEssus.”  
“How is that relevant?” Richard continued.  
“It means daughter of Essus.” She explained. “It’s how I was known until my hand of power arose last year.”  
“Cel would use it as an insult.” Rhys added.  
We sat in silence for a few moments as Lillian finished off my stitches. “See you tomorrow then?” She asked as she packed away her equipment.  
“Probably.” I smiled. “Thanks again.” She left us.  
“We should tell the others.” Rhys said.  
“Are you positive it’s Cel?” I asked admiring Lillian’s handiwork. “Could it be another fey with the same power?”  
Merry shook her head; the colour was beginning to return to her cheeks. “One hand of power, one fey. It’s never repeated. At least not in one life time.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made.

We went back through to the living area where we found the remaining guards sat around the sofas by the fireplace. Merry and I told them our respective parts of the news. From the lack of magic from Kaie to my scar being open. Doyle beat us to the punch line though.  
“You think it was Cel?” He said, frowning as usual.  
“I’m almost certain.” Merry said. “I almost recognised the voice in the alley but now I’m sure it was him.”  
“This is not good.” Frost stood and begun pacing. “The queen will not believe this of her precious son.” He spat the last words.  
“Can’t you just go and talk to her?” I asked.  
He laughed. “You do not know the queen. She would tear out my tongue for suggesting such a thing without proof.”  
“So we get proof.”  
“How?”  
I told them about the book. “I have a feeling we just found a new paper trail to follow. Perhaps this girl will be able to help us. If not there’s always Jenkins.”  
“You think this girl is connected somehow with the plot to kill you and Merry?” Galen asked.  
“No.” I shook my head. “I’m certain this girl is connected with the attacks on myself and Merry. Not directly, but I’m thinking if I said no they’d go for a back up plan. With Merry so opposed to this legally it would have to be done off the record.”  
“Which is why Jenkins was so eager to meet with you.” Added Jason.  
“That’s right. It can’t be done legally, not now. No registered animator would touch it with a ten-foot cattle prod. If you were a girl struggling through college and someone offered you big bucks to raise some dead guy, what would you do?”  
“Take it in a second.” Agreed Jason.  
“If she can tell us who hired her, maybe we can go from there.”  
“So it is agreed then?” Jean Claude spoke up. “There is nothing more we can do tonight. Perhaps you should all rest and go to the university tomorrow. Is that alright with you, ma petite?”  
I nodded. I was feeling desperately in need of a shower and a sleep. “If some of you need a ride back to your hotel, I’ll drop you off before I go home.”  
Merry looked at me in surprise. “I don’t think us going our separate ways is such a good idea.”  
“It’ll be fine.” I insisted. “Really, if they’re hitting one of us they can’t hit the other, right?” I tried to make it sound light hearted but it came out sounding serious. They all frowned at me. “I’m kidding. But seriously I have a perfectly good apartment and I’m desperate to get into some of my own clothes, no offence, Galen.”  
“None taken.” He smiled.  
“I do not think you should all be going your separate ways, ma petite. If you want to you may stay here.”  
“I don’t think so.” Richard and I said in unison.  
“I think only of your safety.”  
“I know what you were thinking of.”  
“At least let me follow you home. Make sure you get in okay.” Asked Richard.  
“Alright. You can follow me home then you can drop Merry and the extra guys off at the hotel, if you’re so eager to help. Okay?”  
Everyone nodded in agreement.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quiet drive home...

We left the circus at just after midnight. The entertainment was still in full swing. I watched Richard’s lights follow me up the highway and turn off at Olive. I was in my car alone. Richard’s car held Doyle, Galen and Nicca with the added bonus of Jason. The others had gone direct to the hotel. I really didn’t think we’d be in any more danger that night, but I had my weapons ready just the same. I’d rather Richard wasn’t involved in the dangerous stuff, but if he had the guards with him he’d be fine. It wasn’t that I thought he couldn’t protect himself, I just didn’t think he’d do what needed to be done, if it came right down to it. That and I didn’t want to see him hurt. I did this kind of thing for a living; he was just a mild mannered schoolteacher. Richard was about four cars behind, we’d been separated at the turn off but I knew he was there all the same. I was so deep in thought I almost ran into a car as it pulled out of a side street at high speed. I hit the brakes, swearing colourfully. The car slammed on the brakes in front of me and I swerved to the right, just missing their bumper. I swung the car left and got back in lane. The car was accelerating away at high speed. Suddenly it hit the brakes again and did a handbrake turn, stopping sideways on in front of me. I stopped and checked my mirror, the car behind was too close for me to reverse. I slowed to a stop and watched as two men got out of the car. They looked like common garden-variety thugs. Cheap suits, greasy hair except one carried a pistol, the other a shotgun. They pointed them at me through the windscreen and I raised my hands, I knew the drill. The one with the pistol came round to my door and pulled it open. “Don’t move.” He snarled. He pulled the Browning from its holster and threw it into the passenger foot-well. My knives followed next. He missed the Firestar though. He pulled me out of the car one handed and dragged me towards their waiting car.   
“What the hell do you want?” I yelled.  
“Quiet, bitch.” Said shotgun.  
“Where are you taking me?”  
“Someone just wants a quiet word. Now get in the car.” He pushed me towards the open door. Shotgun was getting in the passenger side, his gun nowhere to be seen. I feigned a stumble and pistol grabbed my arm. The car door was between my body and his gun. I kicked out at pistol’s knee, catching him hard, drawing the Firestar as I went. He brought his gun hand over the door, although I knew his knee had to hurt like hell. I fired into his stomach without thinking, getting to my feet and running full pelt across the road, dodging moving cars, hoping to get it somewhere more public, hoping they wouldn’t fire on the general populous.  
“Hey!” I heard shotgun yell, I assumed as he got back out of the car. “Don’t move!” I froze. I raised my hands and slowly turned. He was resting his gun on the roof of the car, aiming perfectly at my head. “Put the gun down.” He yelled. I lowered my right hand and went down to my knees, resting the Firestar gently on the tarmac. “Now get over here.” I slowly started to walk towards him, hands still raised. Where the hell were you, Richard?  
Suddenly the man’s face showed an expression of shock, his eyes bulged and he fell sideways to the ground. I stepped back and picked up my Firestar, looking around for the cause of his collapse. Doyle stepped out of the darkness behind him. He crouched out of sight for a moment and came back up with a dagger in his hand. Richard came running down the street and swept me into his arms, lifting me off my feet.  
“I’m alright.” I assured him, “I’m fine. You can put me down.” He kissed me on the side of my head and lowered me to the ground.  
“Now do you believe you can’t stay home alone?” His brows were knitted together with concern. How could I say no to this face?  
“Richard…”  
“Please say you’ll stay at the hotel. Jason and I will stay too, you won’t be alone.”  
“Can I get some stuff from home first?”  
“Sure. But you aren’t going in alone. Take a couple of guards with you.”  
“Alright.” He led me back to my jeep.   
“Doyle’s going to ride with you.” He said. I was too tired to argue. I rescued my knives and Browning before he got in, putting them back where I could easily get them. Doyle said nothing on the drive. He had a tight hold on the door handle and I wondered if he was afraid of my driving. Quite funny to think this deadly pile of muscle beside me may have been scared of being in a car but I didn’t think he’d appreciate it. For one I kept my mouth shut, who says miracles only happen at Christmas?


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay a special fourth chapter for today because it's a teeny tiny mini filler chapter!

Doyle went with me into my apartment, we checked it out for intruders and found no one. I grabbed two small cases from my closet; I filled one with clothes, one with weapons. I made sure I packed my biggest t-shirt for sleeping in. I hovered over Sigmund, my favourite cuddly penguin, wondering whether to take him with me. I decided not to. There were too many people who might accidentally find out about my penguin sleeping habits. Okay, so I only slept with him when someone had tried to kill me, so was well within my rights, but could I withstand the humiliation? I didn’t think so. I put him back amongst my other toy penguins. I filled my second case with my weapons. An Uzi that had been a gift from Edward, a shotgun he had procured for me, all the extra ammo I could find and five more vials of holy water. I was going to have to cleanse Merry again later this morning and you could never have too much holy water. I checked my answer machine, just one angry message from Bert, but to hell with him. I’d call him in the morning. I carried my cases out into the living room and Doyle approached me from where he stood sentry by the door. He reached out to take the cases from me. He looked into my eyes when I didn’t release my grip on them. I stared back.   
“I can carry my own bags.” I said.  
“Do you not want a hand free for you gun?” He had me there. I handed him the bag with my clothes in, I didn’t want to be separated from my weaponry. We went back to the car and drove to the Sheraton, leaving Richard and the others to get his and Jason's overnight bags.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Men with long hair take longer in the bathroom than women. Fact!
> 
> I'm posting early today as I have both physio- and hydrotherapy one after the other and afterwards I'm normally so exhausted I can do little but collapse in a heap and feel sorry for myself! Can't leave the story hanging for a day so here's the next few chaps!
> 
> Also, brace yourselves, the next chapter after this has the 'eventual almost smut'! Other stories in the series do get a bigger dose if a smutty goodness! You have been warned, or teased, whichever you prefer!

Merry had drawn up a sleeping rota when we got there. Frost and Doyle were to share one twin room, Galen and Rhys the other. It was her night with Nicca. Richard and I would have the second double room, Jason the couch. I wasn’t sure if she was trying to help or assuming Richard and I could sleep in the same bed without it leading to other things. Either way I wasn’t sure I appreciated it. I had a quiet word with her and we changed one thing. Jason in with Richard, I got the couch. She agreed and I waited to explain to Richard why I wouldn’t share a bed with him. When he returned, I took him into room we could have shared.  
“You’ll be staying in here with Jason tonight.” I said, watching him put his bag down.  
“With Jason?” He asked.  
“You know our deal, Richard. I don’t know if I’d trust us to be able to keep our hands to ourselves. And I don’t think you’re going to change for me with all these people around.”  
He nodded. “No. I won’t.” He sighed and sat on the bed. His hair fell over his face, making his features dark for a moment. “Where will you be sleeping?”  
“On the couch.” I said.  
“I don’t suppose I can change your mind?” He took my hand and pulled me towards him. I shook my head.  
“I don’t think so.”   
He stood when I was right in front of him, our bodies brushing as he did so.  
“I’ll miss you.” He said, bending towards me. I went up on tiptoes and met him for a kiss. His lips were soft against mine and he made no effort to increase the kiss. We both knew better than to do that with a queen size bed right behind him. I pulled away gently.  
“I’m really tired. I’m going to shower and sleep.”  
“Goodnight, Anita. I love you.”  
“I love you too.” A smiled as I opened the door and left.   
It was almost four o’clock by the time I crawled into bed, or sofa rather. Staying with seven guys was hell. They all got dibs on the bathrooms before me and took longer than I did anyway. And I thought women were supposed to be the bad ones.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 27 or What to do when one of princess' guards sneaks out of his room in the night to talk to you. 
> 
> ***WARNING***
> 
> This is the almost, nearly, there if you squint real hard, smut smutty smut smut!   
> This was my first ever foray into a bit of the old touchy gropey stuffs, so forgive me if it is basic but things do get better as the series progresses! 
> 
> Sorry, not sorry!

I awoke to the sound of a door opening. My hand was under the pillow in an instant, Firestar in my grip. The room was filled with grey light created by the morning sun showing around the edges of the heavy curtains.  
“Anita?” A voice came from across the room and I sighed.  
“What do you want, Rhys?” I didn’t let go of my gun.  
“I want to talk to you, about your powers.”  
“What about them?” He came into the light and heaven help me, he was wearing the tightest white briefs I’d ever seen. I swallowed and looked back at his face. He wasn’t smiling as boyishly as usual, more of a thoughtful look filled his features. His hair was totally loose and fell to his waist in defined curls. He sat down on the couch beside my hip and I drew the sheet closer to my chin.   
“Merry told me about the feeling she got when you used your powers.”  
“And?” I slowly brought my hand down from under the pillow, leaving my gun behind. He didn’t seem to want to cause trouble, and I could always scream until everyone in the rooms was awake if he tried anything I didn’t think was appropriate.  
“And she said it felt like mine.”  
“What?”  
“I should explain better.” He rested his left hand against the back of the sofa. “In the days when the fey were worshiped by humans, I was a death god.”  
I tried not to laugh. “You?”  
“Yeah, me.” He smiled at me, his head slightly bowed.  
“How old are you?” I asked.  
“How old are you?”  
“Twenty four, your turn.”  
“Over a thousand, I guess, you kind of loose count after the first hundred years or so.”  
I knew the Sidhe were immortal but having one looking this cute and young in front of me claiming to be over a millennia old was, well, yikes.   
“Oh.” I said. What else could I say?  
“As a death god, my powers allowed me to speak to the dead, call spirits. Merry said when you put the zombies to rest she felt a rush of power like mine.” He looked up into my eyes. “I’ve never met anyone who has even close to a similar power.” He looked totally genuine.  
“Are you suggesting we’re kindred spirits?” I didn’t bother trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.  
“No.” He chuckled softly. “But once she mentioned it, I realised I could feel it in you, laying just below the surface. I think that’s another reason I’m so attracted to you.”  
I felt heat rising up my neck. Thank God it was dark in here. I lowered my eyes so I didn’t have to look at him. If he noticed my embarrassment, he didn’t mention it.  
“I thought maybe we could see what happens if our powers meet.”  
I frowned at him. “What do you mean?”  
“I mean like an experiment, see what happens.” He shrugged. “I won’t hurt you. Promise.” His boyish grin was back for an instant then gone again.  
“I can’t call my powers in daylight.”  
He shook his head. “No, you can’t raise the dead in daylight. So we won’t be raising any zombies. Your power is still there. Let me help you bring it into reach.”  
“I don’t know…”  
“Trust me.”  
“I have a feeling I’m going to regret this.”  
“You’ll give it a try?” His grin was back and I nodded.  
“Okay. What do I do?”  
“Just relax.” He said, taking a deep breath. “Try and reach your power.”  
I closed my eyes a moment and breathed deeply. I reached within myself and brought forth what I thought had to be my power. I felt him shudder beside me and I opened my eyes. He seemed to be glowing slightly and the touch of him through the sheet tingled as he called his own magic.  
“That’s good, keep a hold on it.”  
He reached out a hand and moved it to within two inches of my stomach. I gasped as our auras met, our powers intertwined. He ran his hand above my rib cage up to my shoulder, never once touching me. I shivered with the line of power he left in his wake. I held up both my hands in front of my shoulders and he mirrored me with his own. He leant over me until our hands were centimetres apart. The power flowing between us was incredible, almost tangible. Suddenly he pushed his hands into mine and laced our fingers. The power was so intoxicating it felt like he had reached inside me and touched parts that should never be touched. I felt a burning need for both his body and his power, as though he had set me on a spiral that only his touch could stop. He lowered himself towards me and I didn’t stop him. Even his breath on my face was tinged with magic.  
I whispered; “Rhys…” and his lips were on mine, soft at first then growing more fierce as the power between us grew. His tongue brushed my lips and I allowed him entry with a sigh. He released my hands and I lay one against his chest, caressing his scar, the other in his cotton wool soft hair at the back of his head. The rest of his hair fell around me in a glorious white curtain. He put one hand against the couch by my ribs for support while the other caressed my waist, tentatively at first then with more confidence when I didn't complain. My head swam as his power and tongue explored me gently, caressing every nerve. I pulled him into a deeper kiss that filled me with power, lust and longing. I didn’t remember him moving but suddenly he lay the length of my body and I could feel him long and hard pressed against me through the thin sheet. His right hand caressed my cheek, elbow on the couch, his left had found its was under my nightshirt to cup my breast. He rubbed his thumb gently over my nipple and it hardened at his touch. I raised my right leg to bend at the knee and suddenly we found ourselves in a more intimate position. His left hand moved down to the waistband of my underwear and I held my breath in anticipation…  
A light snapped on behind us and we pulled our mouths from each other with a gasp. We looked up to see Merry stood in her bedroom doorway, the door closed behind her. She was wearing a short, silky black robe and she looked concerned. I’d have looked pissed. Rhys didn’t move from on top of me as she moved towards us, staring right at him. I was having a hard time breathing.  
“What are you doing?” She hissed, “I could feel your powers in there!”  
“Merry, I…” I started.  
“It’s okay, Anita, really. But Rhys, if you call this much power into making love to Anita how are you going to keep any back to protect her mind?”  
“What?” I asked.  
“She’s a necromancer, Merry, not human. She’ll probably be fine.”  
Probably be fine? I didn’t like the sound of that. Merry turned to me; “He didn’t tell you the risks of becoming elf-struck?”  
“What?” Oh great, I’ve lost my vocabulary. I pushed at Rhys’ chest gently and he got off me reluctantly. Our powers were still in the air but were subsiding. I sat up and drew my knees and the covers to my chin.  
“I can’t believe you didn’t tell her.” Merry shook her head. She turned to me again as she sat in the chair beside us.  
“Anita, it’s fine with me if you want to sleep with Rhys, but it’s not without it’s risks.” I had a feeling she didn’t mean the fact neither of us had a condom.  
“What risks?” Ah, a second word. Yea me.  
“If Rhys makes love to you calling his full power he won’t have enough left to protect your mind.”  
“From what?” Word three. Maybe I’d go for a full sentence next.   
“If Sidhe make love to mortals without protecting their minds they can become elf-struck.”  
“Why don’t I like the sound of that?” Yes! We have articulation!  
“Tell her, Rhys.”   
He looked at me sheepishly. “It would mean you would crave the touch of Sidhe flesh. No other would come close. But it only happens to mortals.” He argued.  
I sat there with my mouth open for a moment and then said; “I am mortal.”  
“But you have magic.” He insisted.  
“Anita.” Merry's voice brought me back to her. “If you want this, I won’t stop you. But please be aware of the consequences of your actions.”  
“Consequences of what?” Galen’s voice came from the doorway of the twin room he had been sharing with Rhys. He was wearing tight green briefs. I wondered if they had the same tailor.  
“Consequences of Anita being first in the firing line if anyone comes through the door.” Said Rhys, pulling the sheet over his still swollen manhood. Letting Merry see it was one thing, I guess, but Galen? Evidently a no-no. “She’s going to sleep in the twin room with you.”  
“Really?” Galen sounded sceptical.  
“Really.” Said Merry.  
I pulled my gun from under my pillow and after a quick rearrangement of my nightshirt I stood. “Let’s go. Goodnight, Merry.” I deliberately ignored Rhys. My legs felt decidedly unstable and Galen gallantly offered me an arm. I looked at it for a moment then took it. Better arm in arm with another half dressed Sidhe than flat on my face. I heard Merry get up and go into her own room as we closed our door. I sat on the side of the bed, sliding the Firestar under the pillow. Galen sat beside me.  
“So you and Rhys nearly…”  
“Yeah.” I said with a sigh.  
“Afraid you might get elf-struck?”  
“I didn’t even know.” I said.  
Galen frowned. “You mean Rhys didn’t tell you?”  
“He assumed because I’m a necromancer it won’t affect me.”  
“But he’s not sure.”  
“Makes two of us.” I turned to face him, looking into his green eyes. “How did you know?”  
“I felt the power.”  
“So everyone in the suite may have felt it?”  
He shook his head. “I’m not sure. I don’t sleep well during daylight so I was only dozing when I heard Rhys get up.”  
“I hope Richard didn’t feel it. I don’t want to have to explain it to him.”  
“I think it’ll be okay.” He patted my knee and stood, lifting the covers for me to slide into bed. He went and got into his own bed and turned out the light. I lay there for a few minutes listening to my own breathing until I said; “Galen?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can we swap beds?”  
“Why?”  
“After what just happened I’d rather smell you all night than Rhys.”  
“Sure.” He said. We swapped and then we slept.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slightly awkward morning after what almost happened the night before...
> 
> So wasn't Rhys a naughty boy? Not that we would have him any other way, but still! Bad former death god!

I awoke and looked around the room. Galen’s bed was empty. The clock on the bedside cabinet said three fifteen. Damn I must have been tired. My throat felt a little better this morning, afternoon sorry. It didn’t hurt to swallow. My arm stung a little but considering what could have happened I wasn’t in bad shape at all.  
Someone had moved my cases into the room so I got dressed. Black polo shirt, black jeans, black sports socks with red trim and my black Nikes with the blue swoosh. I went into the lounge area and found everyone watching the TV news. Some story about some gang murders on a street in Olive. I moved to sit beside Richard and he leant in to kiss me. He stopped just before he reached my lips, his nose wrinkling. “You smell like Rhys.” He said. I felt Merry and Galen’s eyes on me. Rhys got up and walked around the sofa, putting it between him and Richard. I swallowed hard and said; “Well, yeah, I was in his bed.”  
“Oh yeah.” He said, finishing the kiss. I almost sighed with relief.  
“So what’s the plan for today?” asked Nicca.  
“Go to the University and see if I can find this girl.”   
“Can’t you just go along to the classes?”  
I shook my head. “It’s spring break. I guess I’ll have to hang around and hope I can pick her out.”  
“There shouldn’t be too many students around.” Added Richard. “Most of them will have gone home.”  
“And if she’s still practising, a girl walking round campus with a chicken shouldn’t be too hard to spot.” No one laughed at my attempt at humour. Must be losing my touch.  
“The campus is a pretty big place.”  
“Can’t we just find out who’s still on campus and taking magical theory?” asked Merry.  
“It’s difficult.” I said. “Its classified info but I’m thinking maybe we should bring Dolph in.”  
“Dolph? The cop from last night?”  
“Yeah. He’s already on the case. If I’m working with the cops I probably shouldn’t withhold information from him.”  
“I would ask that you not tell him.”  
“What?” I stared at her; sure my disbelief was showing on my face. “Why not?”  
“If it turns out to be related to the fey it may just get us all kicked out of the country.”  
“Oh, yeah. That would be bad.”  
“If we can get proof that it was Cel we can let Queen Andais take care of the justice herself.” Added Doyle.  
“But will she?” I sounded as sceptical as I felt.  
Merry sighed. “We can hope.”  
“What about finding this girl?” Asked Frost. “Surely that is the most pressing item.”  
“I’ve been thinking about that.” Said Richard. “Can I see the book again?” Rhys picked it up from the table behind him and handed it to Richard. He caught my eye and quickly looked away. Good, I hoped he was feeling as uncomfortable as I was.  
Richard opened the book to the page stamped with the University logo. He pointed to the number written just below the crest. “We may be able to trace her with this. It’ll say which student has this copy of the book in the records somewhere.”  
Sheer genius. I kissed him quickly and grinned. “Great work, Holmes!”  
“You’re welcome, my dear Watson.”  
“So who’s coming with me to the university?”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to and arrival at the university. 
> 
> Sneaky bonus chapter as I'm not unconscious from my many therapies yet! Score!

It was decided Galen, Rhys and Frost would accompany Merry and I to the campus. Richard had argued at first but I convinced him if it turned nasty then as a teacher, even from another school, he had the most to lose. I really didn’t want Rhys along either but Merry took me to one side and explained he didn’t feel comfortable being left with Richard and that he wanted to help by way of an apology for last night.  
Rhys drove the hire car for us. Despite my jeep being of a better size everyone seemed to think that the bad guys recognised my car. Where on earth did they get that idea? So I found myself crammed in the back of a compact between Frost and Galen. Frost looked very uncomfortable with both hands in his lap, his broad shoulders meaning I was almost sitting in Galen’s lap. He was still annoyed at me over Merry's cleansing, we had done the second before leaving the hotel. Galen was a lot more relaxed. He had an arm across the back seat behind me and I found myself almost in a side embrace. Whenever he caught my eye, he smiled. He’d asked if I was okay quietly a couple of times already. I was starting to feel like his little sister, protected from the evils of the rampant Rhys. The thought made me laugh out loud and everyone looked at me, even Rhys in the rear-view.  
“What?” Asked Frost.  
“Nothing.” I insisted, covering my smirk with my hand.  
We stopped in the parking lot right outside the main building.  
“I don’t think we should all go into the reception.” I said, pulling myself out of the car. “We look a bit threatening.”  
“Then what do you suggest?” Frowned Frost.  
What I really wanted was for me and Merry to go in on our own but didn’t think he’d buy it. “Galen will come in with me, you guys wait right here and we’ll come get you once we have the address.”  
Galen and I entered the light foyer and walked towards the reception desk. A woman with greying hair in a tight bun sat at a computer tapping away. She had on a neat lilac twin-set and even, honest to God, pearls. She looked like she had been picked right off the pages of the librarians-r-us catalogue. All she was missing was the half moon glasses. She turned and watched us as we approached, a disapproving look on her face. “May I help you?” She asked in clipped tones. I gave her my brightest smile, all teeth and sparkling eyes.  
“I hope so.” I took a business card from my pocket and handed it to her. “My name is Anita Blake, from Animators Inc. I was speaking to one of your students last night about her partaking in work experience with my company as part of her magical theory course.”  
“How nice of you.” She interrupted. Her tone said, 'Get to the point.'  
“Thank you. We’d like to offer her a temporary placement to begin with, however I didn’t get her name. But she did leave her book behind.” I put it on the counter between us. “I was hoping you could tell us who she is and where we could find her.”  
She stared at me for a moment. “I’m afraid I really can’t…”   
I felt Galen surge magic beside me as he spoke; “This is the opportunity of a lifetime for the girl. Wouldn’t it make you feel great to know you helped set her on that path?” He flashed her a smile and she seemed to melt.  
“Oh, of…of course.” She said taking the book. She punched in the number and I glanced at Galen, feeling his magic subsiding. He winked at me and I shivered from the top of my head to my toes. Damn he was good.  
“Here we are.” She said handing the book back to Galen. “Zara Cullum. She lives here on campus.” She wrote down the address and Galen took it from her with another smile.  
“Thank you.” We turned towards the exit.   
“If I can be of any more help…” She called after us.  
“I’ll pop by.” Said Galen glancing over his shoulder. We were laughing before we reached the door.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the dorms...

We stood in the corridor of the dorms, outside Zara Cullum’s door. There was something eerie about a dorm during breaks. Somewhere that is normally so bustling with life should never be so quiet. I shuddered.  
“Sure you’re okay?” Whispered Galen beside me. I just nodded. Merry, Rhys and Frost stood to the sides of the door, out of sight. I knocked and heard movement behind the door. It opened to reveal a young girl. She was taller than me, about five foot six, but then most people were. Very blonde and very pretty. Her magic hummed to me like a wasp caught in a glass. If she wasn’t an animator in training, I’d eat my Browning. She was wearing a long red skirt with mirrors sewn into it and a red tank top. She glanced at me then stared at Galen, her mouth open in an astounded grin.  
“Hi.” She sighed.  
Oh brother. “Zara Cullum?” I asked. She nodded absently. “We need to ask you a few questions.   
“Uh huh.” She stepped back to allow us entry into the room. It was spacious, containing three beds, three desks and three wardrobes, but she was alone. We walked through and she brushed a hand on Galen’s arm as he passed. To his credit he ignored her. I heard her gasp as the others walked in behind us. We all took seats on the various beds and she looked at us, torn. She didn’t know where to sit or look first. “Why don’t you pull up a chair, Ms Cullum?” She did so almost absentmindedly, staring from man to man. I was getting sick of this. I stood and moved in front of her, blocking her view. She tried to look around me but I leant over her, one hand on the back of her chair, the other holding the book in front of her face. “Did you lose this?” I asked. She looked at me as though seeing me for the first time.  
“Where did you get it?” Her voice trembled slightly.  
“I was at Hillcrest cemetery last night, cleaning up your handiwork.”  
She gasped, “You’re Anita Blake!” I started slightly.   
“How do you know who I am?”  
“I, erm…I’ve seen you in the papers.” Possible but she was lying.  
“Who’s paying you to raise fey?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She shook her head.  
“I think you do.”  
“What is the name of the fey that loves you?” Asked Frost, standing behind me. She looked up at him.  
“What?” I said, turning back to him.  
“His name, my dear.” Frost ignored me and knelt beside her, resting a hand on hers. She sighed as she looked at him. “I’ll get in terrible trouble if I tell.”  
“You’ll get in terrible trouble if you don’t.” I said. Frost shot me a look.  
“Let us help you find him. You can be together of your choosing, not just his.”  
Something seemed to be going on that I didn’t understand. I couldn’t feel any magic other than that emanating from everyone naturally.  
“Conri. His name is Conri.” I heard Merry intake a sharp breath behind me and Rhys spat; “That bastard.”  
“I will find Conri for you.” Soothed Frost. “I will bring you his whereabouts.”  
“Thank you.” She whispered.  
“We can leave now.” Said Frost, rising to his feet.  
“What? But we didn’t learn anything yet.”  
“More than you know.” Said Galen, resting a hand on my shoulder. I stepped away from her and around toward the door. I glimpsed a calendar on the wall above one of the desks, a date circled in blue, one day from now.   
Zara caught my arm as I moved away. “Did the fey go back to their rest okay?”   
I looked down at her. “You made a mess of them.” I snarled. “You’re giving animators a bad name. Either get some training or leave well alone.” I stalked away from her.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys is lucky he doesn't get his ass kicked by a certain necromancer!

“So, who’s this Conri?” I asked as we left the building.  
“Another of the Ravens. Loyal to Cel.” Said Frost, icily.  
“What was up with the girl?”  
“Elf-struck.” He said.  
I spun on him. “That was elf-struck?” I was horrified. “She smarmed all over you, she couldn’t keep her eyes or hands to herself…” I looked at Rhys, my gaze pure hatred. “That could have been me?”  
He shifted uneasily. “I’m sorry. I still don’t think you’d be affected though, glamour doesn’t…”  
“I don’t give a fuck about glamour!” I yelled at him “You could have turned me into a gibbering, drooling, nympho craving Sidhe flesh! You complete bastard!” I swung at him but Frost grabbed me from behind, pinning my arms to my body, feet off the ground. I struggled against him. “Get the hell off me!” I screamed.   
“Not until you calm down.”  
“I will not calm down!”   
“I have a feeling there is another reason Rhys was on the couch this morning other than for your safety.” Said Frost.  
“I do not want to go over it again.” I stilled against him.  
“I don’t think you need to.”  
“Rhys, go get the car.” Said Merry and he left, shoulders hunched and dejected looking. Good. I really didn’t want him anywhere near me. I hoped he felt rotten.  
I felt my breathing calming down and Frost slowly released me. I scowled after Rhys as he disappeared from sight.  
“So Conri, working for Cel, has hired the girl to raise Essus.” Said Galen, bringing us back to the subject at hand.  
“Looks that way.” Sighed Merry.  
“And I think I know when.” They all turned to look at me. “I can’t believe we didn’t realise it before.”  
“Realise what?”  
“What day is it tomorrow?”  
“Besides Wednesday?”  
“Big day, fey and wiccan holiday?”  
“The spring equinox.” Frost said, realisation dawning.  
“Bingo.”  
“So we know when, and even where. We can stop it.” Said Merry, a smile gracing her lips.  
“I sure hope so.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bert's not happy, but by the end of the chapter neither is Anita!

We got back to the hotel and I called Bert. He went ballistic. I had an hour to get to the office, fulfil my appointments for the day and he’d booked me three raisings for that night. Go in or lose my job. I went in, alone, much to everyone’s annoyance. I’d argued it was broad daylight.   
I couldn’t concentrate but got through them. It was gone midnight when I got to my third raising. I’d called the hotel after my second appointment and told Richard I’d meet him at the gas station down the street after this raising. I pulled up in the parking lot and was surprised to find no other cars. I checked my watch. I was five minutes late. I was always tardy but the customers were normally on time. I sat for a moment, drumming my fingers on the steering wheel. I sighed and turned my head slightly. I jumped as I saw Kaie’s face looking at me through the window. I had my hand on my Browning as he pulled open the door and yanked me through it. He knocked the gun from my hand and held me by the shoulders against the car. He had a glint in his eye I didn’t like. Okay, so I hadn’t liked the glint in his eye last night but I really didn’t like this look.  
“Relax, Executioner.” He purred at me as he leant towards me. “It will be easier if you don’t struggle.” He pulled me closer and I felt his teeth sink into the flesh of my neck. I screamed as hard as I could but the only sound filling my ears was Kaie’s heart beating in time with mine. A surge of power coursed from his body into mine, feeling hot and sticky. I couldn’t breathe.   
I felt rather than heard the shot that took Kaie in the arm and I found myself in a heap on the floor. Someone was screaming my name from a long way away. Kaie had disappeared from in front of me the moment I had fallen. Arms curved around me and I fought them, pushing them away with all I was worth. My hearing came back slowly and I heard sobbing then realised it was me. Slowly the world came back into focus.  
“Anita, dear God Anita, speak to me…” it was Richard.  
“I’m okay.” I muttered. “But the bastard just marked me.”  
I heard more footsteps approach and I tensed in Richard’s embrace.  
“It’s okay,” he murmured into my hair, “it’s Galen.” I looked up to see Galen coming towards us, my Browning in his hand.  
“I can’t see anyone else out there.” He said looking down on us.  
“I didn’t think a vampire had to bite you to mark you?” Asked Richard.  
“They don’t. It’s an added bonus. We need to go.” I said, trying to stand. My knees felt like jelly. Richard slung my arm over his shoulder and helped me stand. My head buzzed slightly and I felt a shiver run down my spine, like fingertips. “He’s still here.” I breathed.  
“Get in the car.” Said Richard, “I’ll drive.”  
Galen helped me into the back seat and followed me in, Richard taking the driving seat. We were pulling out of the parking lot when I saw them. Two red spots of mist floating towards us outside the car.  
“No…” I murmured. They came closer still, passing through window towards me. I backed up in the seat until I found myself pressed against Galen. “No.” The mist looked like flames as they got closer. I closed my eyes and shook my head slightly. Suddenly everything was red and my eyes flew open again as I screamed “NO!!” The mists sank into me and I let out a strangled choke. Galen was holding me by the shoulders, supporting me. “What was that?” He asked.  
“What’s wrong?” Richard’s voice came to me from the front seat. I pushed away from Galen and punched the seat in front of me.   
I heard my knuckles crack as I said; “The mother fucker just gave me the second mark.” I screamed in frustration.  
“Is that bad?” asked Galen. I just stared at him for a moment then realised the only things he knew about vampires, I’d taught him.  
“Yeah it’s bad. He can come into my dreams at will now. Two more marks and I’ll be his human servant.” What I didn’t add was that this was the third time I’d been given the marks now. I’d had three marks from Jean Claude but they’d been negated when another master forced all four marks on me, hoping I’d kill Jean Claude. I hadn’t, I’d killed him and his master cancelling all of the marks. I still acted as Jean Claude’s human servant but in name only. It gives him some clout that I, the Executioner, am his human servant by choice.  
“Can’t it be stopped, like you’ve been cleansing Merry?”  
I shook my head. “The marks are permanent, until one of us dies, or another vampire marks me all four times.”  
“Why not get Jean Claude to mark you, surely it’s better the devil you know than…”  
The look I gave him stopped him. “I would never willingly give myself over to the marks.” I sighed, it’s not his fault but I was taking it out on him. I patted his knee and smiled. “Don’t worry, Galen, I’ll kill him. That’ll take care of it.”  
He laughed and I glared at him in the darkness. “No offence but I haven’t seen you kill anything yet!”  
“Tell him your body count.” Came Richard’s voice quietly from the front seat.  
“Which one?”   
“You know which one.”  
“Over twenty vamps.”  
Galen whistled in surprise.  
“You haven’t seen her in her element yet.” There was a touch of bitterness in Richard’s voice. He hates the fact I can kill without feeling for my victim, another reason he’s not leader of the wolf pack yet, he won’t kill the alpha, Marcus, for the position, and I’m afraid it will get him killed. I decided to ignore his comment, and sensibly Galen did too. Galen was gaining more and more brownie points. I think I was starting to see him as a friend, but being my friend has always been dangerous. Good thing he’s immortal.  
We drove to the gas station where Richard had left his mustang. “You okay to drive?” He asked as we stood on the forecourt.  
“Fine.” I said.  
“Galen can ride with you. I’ll be right behind you.”  
“Sure.” He pulled me into a tight embrace, and I sighed against him.  
“I shouldn’t have let you go alone.”  
“It’s not your fault.”  
“But if anything happened to you…”  
“The vamps may want a lot of things but me dead doesn’t seem to be one of them.” I said and he pulled away from me to look in my eyes.  
“I don’t want you undead either.”  
“That makes two of us.” I went up on tiptoes and he leant in to me, even on tiptoes I wasn’t tall enough to reach his face. I kissed him with a passion I hadn’t realised I was feeling. He growled softly against my mouth and cupped the back of my head with his hand, drawing me in closer. I brushed my tongue over his lips and he responded in kind, plunging his tongue deep into my mouth. His other hand moved to the hollow of my back, pulling me closer to him. I hated to break the kiss but I suddenly remembered we had an audience and backed down.   
“See you at the hotel.” I was surprised at how normal my voice sounded.  
“Okay.”  
Galen was silent for the first few minutes of our journey until he finally said; “So what’s with Richard and Jean Claude?”  
I stared at the road ahead, not liking the conversation. “I don’t know what you mean.”  
He laughed suddenly beside me. “Sorry, that’s what people always say when they know what you’re talking about but don’t want to talk about it. Okay, I’ll leave it.”  
“Thanks.” I smiled at him. “I appreciate it.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita does the sensible thing and calls in Edward while Kaie gives an ultimatum. 
> 
> Early posting again today because my friend and I have come to see Captain America: Civil War...again! Or as we like to call it; up all night to get Bucky! My third viewing, her second, we are a tad addicted! Squee!!!

“I still think we should confront him ourselves.” I was pacing the floor of the lounge in the suite at the Sheraton. Jean Claude had been there when we got back and he sat in one of the chairs, looking for all the world like he belonged, Jason at his feet. “Go tonight, before it’s too late.”  
“We have been over this, ma petite.” We had. Several times. No one thought we should barge into the faerie mounds and confront Prince Cel except me.  
“I would rather face them all tonight and get it over with than let them get as far as raising Essus. I don’t want to have to put him back, not if I can help it.”  
“That’s the only thing we agree on.” Said Merry. “I do not want my father raised however my aunt will take you marching in and accusing Cel badly. You would not leave alive.”  
“I don’t like sitting around waiting for something to happen!” I threw myself onto the sofa between Richard and Galen.  
“And what would you prefer, ma petite?” Jean Claude raised an eyebrow at me. “An all out attack on the faerie mounds demanding they hand over Prince Cel, their thrones joint successor?”  
He had a point but I still didn’t like it. And dammit I would not admit I was wrong, not to Jean Claude.  
“Can’t we at least try and find Kaie?”  
Jean Claude got up with cat-like grace and came to kneel before me. It was reminiscent of another hotel room, only a month ago, when he had knelt before me in nothing but a towel. I looked up into his eyes and knew he was thinking the same thing. I broke the eye-contact and looked down, staring at his bare chest against the open black silk shirt he was wearing, his cross shaped scar just showing. It wasn’t much of an improvement.  
“I have people out looking for Kaie.” He said “Once his location is found we will plan from there, but I want you nowhere near him, ma petite.”  
“Same here.” Said Richard, taking my left hand. “We can’t give him the opportunity to mark you again.”  
“If I see him, I’ll kill him.” I said, looking from one to the other.  
“Perhaps we should call in your friend, Edward.” This from Jean Claude. I stared at him for a moment.  
“Perhaps you’re right.”  
I left a message on Edward’s answering service to get him to call me, urgently. He called back within minutes.  
“Anita?”  
“Yeah, Edward. Thanks for calling back.”  
“You calling to let me help?” His voice sounded hopeful.  
“Yeah, Edward, we need your expertise.”  
“What’s the situation?”  
“Ass deep in alligators and sinking fast.” I told him the whole story. He didn’t interrupt and I could almost picture him concentrating on what I was telling him, nodding intently.  
“What can I do, besides protect your hide again?”  
“Protect Merry for a start. Kill any nasties that turn up…”  
“Does that include the men in your life?”  
I stopped for a moment, scowling at the phone. “You know it doesn’t, Edward.”  
“Just checking.” His tone was lilted with laughter. He was making fun.  
“They won’t show up anyway.” I said.  
“Oh? Trouble at the homesteads?”  
“No, they’re already here.”  
He laughed his good ole boy laugh. I wished I could see his smile. If Edward was smiling it couldn’t be too bad.  
“Okay, Anita. I’ll just get a few things together and I’ll be over in the next couple of hours. Think you’ll be able to stay out of trouble until then?”  
It was my turn to laugh. “You know me, Edward.”  
“Probably not. See you soon.” He hung up.  
I looked back at the room. The men in my life, as Edward had put it, were watching me, as were Rhys and Galen. “He’ll get here as soon as he can.”  
The phone rang again and as I was standing next to it, I picked it up automatically. “Hello?”  
“Come out to play, Executioner.” Shit. It was Kaie, his deep voice resonating through the hand piece.  
Richard, Jean Claude and Jason were on their feet in a second. Richard and Jason had exceptional hearing, I wasn’t sure about Jean Claude, but he was at my side before the others.  
“What the hell do you want?” I spat into the phone.  
“You know what I want, Executioner.”  
“Okay, what do you want besides me? And I have a name, jerk.”  
“You and the princess, Anita.” I shuddered. I think I preferred it when he called me Executioner. I felt Jean Claude’s hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he shook his head slightly. Don’t bait him.  
“Why?” I softened my voice and Jean Claude nodded, smiling grimly at me, no fangs.  
“I think you know why, Anita. Or would you prefer Executioner now you’ve heard me speak your name?”  
I said nothing.  
“I’m outside, Executioner.”  
“What?” I gasped.  
“I am outside, awaiting you and the princess. Only you and the princess. No guards, no masters and no pet werewolves. And we have all exits covered, no sneaking out the back door this time, I’m afraid.”  
“What if we don’t come out.” I didn’t make it a question; I thought I already knew the answer.  
“Then we come in and get you, tearing the place apart as we come.” His voice was gentle, no hint of violence or threat, but I knew it was there.  
“What happens when we come out?”  
“We take you to see a mutual friend.”  
“I want you to promise me something before we agree.”  
“Anything for you, Executioner. You know I can still taste you.” I tensed and Jean Claude pulled me to lean against him, protectively or to calm me, I wasn’t sure which.  
“Promise me you won’t harm either of us, or force the remaining marks on me. Or any marks on Merry.”  
“I can promise your safety for this night only. I do not really think you are in the position to be bargaining though, Executioner.”  
He was right, I just hoped he wouldn’t have realised we had no bargaining stick.  
“Call back in five minutes.” I said and hung up. I turned in Jean Claude’s arms and rested my head against his chest and sighed. I reached out with my right hand to find Richard and pulled him into the embrace with us. We stood there for a moment until I pulled away from them.  
“Okay, people, we need a game plan. Merry and I have to go outside alone or they start tearing the place up, innocents included.” I saw Frost and Doyle stiffen visibly, muscles tightening. “I have our safety guaranteed for tonight, then it’s up to you guys to save us before tomorrow.” Protests started from all around me, only Jean Claude remained silent.  
“I think I have a plan.” Galen’s voice broke through the cacophony of noise twice before everyone hushed and stared at him. He cleared his throat, looking a little nervous. “What if Richard and I go down to the parking garage and get the car. Once Merry and Anita are out of the building we can drive straight through the vamps and rescue them.”  
Merry and I smiled at him.  ”Does anyone have a better plan?” Asked Jean Claude. No one answered. “Then go, the two of you, be ready for them leaving.” It sounds corny but Richard and I synchronised watches. We would time our leaving to the exact minute. The phone rang as I was kissing Richard goodbye. Jean Claude sensibly kept quiet; he’d had his urgent goodbye kiss the night before. Galen even hugged me after he’d kissed Merry. The phone continued to ring until I picked it up.  
“Are you coming out, Executioner?”  
“We were just saying our goodbyes.” I snarled. Best make it sound like I’m unhappy. “We’re heading down now.” I hung up the phone with a slam. I checked my Browning and Firestar were fully loaded, knives in place. I nipped into the twin room I had used the night before and got my Uzi. I was not going without a fight. All eyes were on me as I returned, or rather the gun. Jean Claude broke the silence with a laugh. I saw Merry checking her Berretta was loaded and comfortable. She looked at me and I said; “Let’s go.” She said a quick goodbye to the remaining guards and kissed Frost deeply, as though she’d never see him again. Jean Claude tugged on my arm and turned me to him. His eyes were dark and serious. “Just one goodbye kiss, ma petite?” I nodded slightly and he pulled me into his arms. His lips locked onto mine as though he would never let me go. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. I brushed his fangs with my tongue, avoiding the sharp edge and he sighed against me.   
He slowly pulled away from me, looking down at me, a slight smile on his lips. “Go to your master now, ma petite.” I felt anger flare in the place of the passion I had been feeling, trust Jean Claude to be able to get me in the right mood.   
“He won’t be my master for long.” I spun on my heels to leave but found Jason right behind me. I narrowed my eyes as he stood there looking at me. “A hug?” He asked, holding out his arms. “No groping this time. Promise.”   
I shook my head and took him in my arms. We’re the same height so it makes it difficult for even a hug not to be intimate between us but we managed it. He planted a quick kiss on my cheek. “For luck.” He said and stepped out of my path. I looked at Merry stood by the door. “Ready?” She nodded and we left the suite together.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are coming up to the finale now! I think two more days and we will be all done! of course then we have the second installment! Anyway, enjoy!

The ride in the elevator seemed to take an excruciatingly long time. We didn’t speak. I checked my weapons again and kept the Uzi in my hand, strap slung over my back. Merry drew her weapon but I shook my head. “Unless you’ve got silver bullets it won’t really slow them down.” Her mouth shaped an ‘o’ and she moved to reholster her gun. I looked at her suddenly. “But any bullet helps, right? Keep it out anyway.”  
The doors opened onto the lobby. There were few people around at this time of night, or morning. I could see figures milling around outside, Kaie and his flunkies no doubt. We walked up to the desk and I smiled sweetly at the concierge, a fat balding man in his forties.  
“May I help you?” He asked. Even courteous in the early hours. Well you get what you pay for, I guess.  
“Yes. I have a gun and so does my friend. I don’t want your money, just your cooperation.” He had paled slightly and his hand had started to move from where I could see it. “No pushing the panic button either.” His hand shot back up onto the desk.   
“It’s very simple.” Said Merry. “There is a gang outside waiting to kidnap my friend and I. We don’t want any civilians hurt so just do what we say and you’ll all be alive come dawn.” He nodded slightly.  
“Once we leave, go and hide in your office. Shut down the reception area and allow no one to leave through the front door. Oh, and don’t call the police…” I flashed him my RPIT badge. “We’re already here.” He nodded and backed up towards the office behind him. “Thank you for your cooperation, have a nice day.” I said. I shoved my badge back in my pocket. I was still surprised how often that worked. Merry and I turned to face the front doors. I took the safety off my gun. Merry did the same.  
“Let’s go kick some undead ass.” I said and after checking my watch for time, we strode towards the doors.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!
> 
> Sorry, not sorry!

As we walked through the doors the sea of pale faces parted before us to reveal Kaie stood in the middle of the street. He was wearing a black shirt with a mandarin collar and black jeans and boots. All the other vamps were dressed the same as him but with his white hair and red eyes he looked like an avenging angel. Let’s hear it for buying in bulk huh? Merry and I both stopped at the edge of the kerb.  
“Executioner, you came.” He smiled smugly and I had the urge to wipe it off his face permanently. I hoped I’d get the chance.  
“Let’s just get this over with.” I sneered at him. He stayed in the same spot, smiling at me, as though Merry wasn’t there.  
“Come to me, Executioner.”  
“Bite me, asshole.”  
He laughed loudly, a rich sound and a breeze stirred from nowhere and ruffled my hair, bring gooseflesh to my skin. “My dear Executioner, I think you’ll find I already have.”  
Shit. I swore at his play on my words, cursing myself for my choice of insults.  
“We’re not going without a fight.” Merry said from beside me. Her voice was steady but I could feel her trembling slightly. I didn’t blame her, I felt pretty shaky myself. Kaie tilted his head as though he was trying to get a better look at us. I knew we were badly outnumbered but hoped Kaie wanted us bad enough not to fight back. One of the vamps off to Merry's side moved towards us. She shot him in the chest but he barely stumbled. I stared back at Kaie but he hadn’t moved. I fired into the crowd of vamps beside me with a quick burst, hearing the vamps I hit cry out as they felt the taste of silver, and I spun the gun on Kaie, firing as I brought the gun to bear. He suddenly wasn’t where I’d fired and the bullets sailed on, hitting a vamp in the crowd ahead of us in the chest. He doubled over as his chest blossomed. Several almost down, too many to go. Great odds for me.   
The vampires advanced on us as one, Merry and I moved to position ourselves back to back. I took out my Firestar left handed and passed it back to her.   
“Take this,” I said. “Silver bullets.” She did so without a word. It was only minutes we stood back to back but it seemed like hours. I heard the Firestar click empty and Merry changed back to her beretta. My Uzi clicked empty seconds later and I let it drop to my side, drawing my Browning. I shot several vamps dropping them as the bullets did what they were supposed to, create a large exit wound. I concentrated the fire on the ones closest to me until my Browning too clicked empty. I put it up and drew one of my knives. Now it was going to get messy.   
The screeching of tyres from the underground garage made me glance away from the approaching vamps for a moment. Stupid mistake, stupid, stupid, stupid. I glanced car lights piercing the darkness as a vamp rushed me. I dove into him so as not to take Merry down with us. I shoved the knife in hilt deep and felt the warm blood gush over my hands as we hit the floor, me slightly on top. I had hit him just under the rib cage and tried to wrench the knife upwards, heading towards his heart.   
He screamed into my face “Bitch!” as he grabbed the tops of arms and rolled us so he was on top. The hilt pushed against my chest and I knew I’d have another bruise by morning, if I lived that long. I freed my left hand from the knife as he leant towards me, one hand now holding my head still by the chin. In one quick movement I drew my second knife and slashed at his throat. I was caught in a bloody shower that covered my face and chest. I closed my mouth and held my breath, blinking against the flow. He fell to one side, clutching the wound. I sat up quickly and looked around. My jeep was coming through the crowd none too gently. I turned to see Merry backing towards me, a small knife in her hand. The vamps had seen me just take out one of their companions with one only a little larger and they were keeping their distance.   
Jean Claude, Jason and the guards were in the fray now. They must have come out while I was on the ground. I rolled to my feet a knife in each hand as the jeep approached. Richard flung open the back door; he was crouched in the foot well, leaving the seat clear for us. He reached out towards us as he got closer.   
“Merry!” I called, touching her shoulder, “Go!” She ran towards the jeep and grabbed Richard’s hand. He pulled her in effortlessly. I sheathed the knife in my left hand without looking and reached out to him as the jeep passed me. Our fingertips brushed when suddenly a heavy object slammed into me. Everything blurred and I heard Richard’s distant voice scream “No!” Then everything went black.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the finale!
> 
> Just four chapters left and here they are!

The first sense that came back to me was smell. I smelled old death in the air. Next came the sense of magic. It was everywhere. I tried to move a little at first and found myself bound at the ankles and wrists. It was then I realised I was sitting on a chair, or rather tied to it, my body slumped forward over my lap. I opened my eyes and saw a dirt floor beyond my knees which were covered in blue fabric. I tried to sit up and found it difficult with stiff muscles. How long had I been out? The room was dimly lit and I looked down at myself. I was wearing a long blue skirt with an embroidered front and matching shirt, very similar to the one I’d seen on Zara Cullum. Guess she thought you need to be dressed up for rituals. Truth was your underwear would do if it was all you had. Looking around I found I was in a small building; it looked like a shed of some kind. Several tools lined the walls, luckily for me they looked like gardening tools. If it was for torture I’d have been really worried, as it was the worst I could expect was a good raking. There was a small lantern on a workbench by the door giving the only illumination in the room. No light came in from under the door and I suspected it was nighttime. Question was, what day? I tugged with my hands but found them tight, no give whatsoever. One day maybe I’d get tied up with enough slack to get out. Never trust a boy scout or a sailor. They are the only people naturally talented with knots. Movement outside the door drew my attention and I stared at it as it opened. Zara Cullum entered, wearing a long deep purple dress with mirrors sewn into the skirt. She smiled at me as she entered.   
“Oh good, you’re awake.” I said nothing. I thought I knew what she wanted. “Aren’t you going to ask why you’re here?” She sounded disappointed.  
“You aren’t strong enough to raise Essus alone.” I said. “You need me to act as a focus.”  
She seemed taken aback for a moment, and then smiled again. “Well done. We’re nearly ready. We will come for you when we want you.” She turned and left again. She seemed to hover outside the door for a moment and someone else joined her. They talked quietly for a moment then she moved off. Before the door opened I knew who it would be. Kaie.  
“Good evening, Executioner.”  
“Good evening, asshole.”  
His smile didn’t falter. He approached and knelt before me, his soft hair brushing my knees.  
“I must say I can see what attracts Jean Claude so. Won’t you join us, Executioner, be my human servant willingly? Together we can join Chicago and St Louis as one big vampire city.” He looked imploringly into my eyes.  
“Have a guess at my answer.” I spat. “It’s two words and ends in off.” He laughed and threw his head back. I hated to be laughed at. I struggled against the ropes although I knew there was no give in them. He stopped laughing and looked at me. He cupped my face in his hands and came towards me, gazing into my eyes. As his lips approached mine I hatched an idea. I mean, I’d kissed worse, right?   
His kiss was softer than I had thought it would be. I’d hoped it would be rough and unpleasant, so I couldn’t enjoy what I was about to do, but hey, I’m only human.   
I kissed him back and he stopped for a moment, taken by surprise, then deepened the kiss. I concentrated on the feeling of the ropes against my wrist, not daring to get my mind involved in what my mouth was doing. He pulled away from me with a gasp and smiled at me. I brought my mind back to the matter at hand. I lowered my eyes to look at my knees.  
“Not just feisty in battle then, Executioner?”  
“Call me Anita,” I whispered, “Please.” I looked up at him with that last word, a pleading look on my face. He ran his hand across my cheek and I turned my lips towards him, eyes closed, brushing his palm lightly with lips and tongue. When I turned my eyes back to him he was frowning.  
“Why the sudden change of heart, Anita?”   
I batted my eyelids at him, going for my best cute, besotted look. “I never knew anyone could taste or feel like that.” I whispered. “I’d give it all up for one more kiss.” I felt so ashamed of myself. I rarely used my feminine wiles on men, undead or otherwise, but if it were to save my life, I’d flirt like I’d never flirted before.  
He studied my face and I glanced at his lips then back to his eyes. He smiled as wide as I’d ever seen him.  
“I can promise you that and much more, Anita, my little Executioner.” He whispered to me. “Just let me give you the last two marks.” He had leant close enough to me that our foreheads touched. I moved the last few centimetres and brushed his lips gently.  
“Untie me, let me enjoy it.” I whispered into his lips then kissed him hard, passionately. Think about the ropes again…I made sure his eyes were closed and I looked around me, looking for a weapon. My eyes came to rest on a machete on the wall behind the bench. Okay, one weapon and so far no way of getting to it. I leant further into Kaie tipping the chair until my knees rested on his. It wasn’t comfortable but it got my point across. He pulled away from me and studied me again. He sat me back and undid the ropes at my feet. I didn’t try and fight him, just kept eye contact with him the whole time. He reached around me to undo the ropes that bound my hands, my face pushed against his chest. I felt the rope give and I brought my hands round to his front, untucking his shirt from his pants. He pulled me to my feet and wrapped arms low around my middle. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again. He moved his hands to my buttocks and lifted me against him, the flowing skirt I was wearing moving up my legs as I wrapped them around his middle. He moved me towards the bench, sat me on the edge and started unbuttoning his shirt, not moving his lips from mine. I pushed away from him as his hands moved to my waist to lift my shirt. “Can we secure the door?” I made my voice as breathy as possible. He nodded once and turned away from me. By the time he reached the door two steps away the machete was in my hand. He threw a bolt across as I pushed myself off the bench, driving the machete through his back into his heart. He gasped and I shoved harder, until I felt the blade hit the bone of his ribs. He fell against the door and slid down it. He didn’t even utter a word as he lifelessly fell to the ground. I dragged his limp body away from the door and opened it carefully. When this was all over I was going to have a very hot shower and clean my teeth until they bled. I looked around but the only light was from the lantern behind me and the half moon above my head. I couldn’t see anyone but that’s not to say there was no one there. It was so dark there could be someone yards in front of me and I wouldn’t know it. I decided to take the risk and ran, holding my skirt in my hands. I could see lights in the distance and ran towards them. Lights generally meant people. Moments later I realised I was in a graveyard. Headstones littered the ground but not in any order. I had already guessed I was at the faerie mounds, that would explain the magic, and I was betting if I stopped to examine the graves they would be for the fey. But I wasn’t stupid enough to stop and take in the sights. Not by a long shot.   
I saw the figure just before I ran into it. We both fell to the ground in a heap, me on top. I kicked with my feet and tried to stand to run but found myself held at the waist. Long hair brushed across my face and I found myself dragged to my feet, held tightly. I stared into the face of my captor, or friend depending on who it turned out to be. Dark eyes bored into me from a pale white face. Black hair cloaked him, literally, looking like an extra item of clothing. When the man spoke, I knew immediately who it was.   
“Well, well, animator, did you kill our master vampire?” Cel. I struggled but knew it was useless; his arm around my waist was like a vice. “Perhaps if we break you, I will take you as a lover.” He ran a gloved hand down my face and I spat at him. He didn’t even flinch. “Perhaps I will even if you don’t break.” He dragged me with him like a doll over the brow of a hill. I saw before me a grave with a large monument lit by candles. A goat sat beside it, chewing thoughtfully on grass. Zara stood to one side with another man. Conri I was guessing. They were pawing each other and staring into each other’s eyes. Conri was as dark and cruel looking as Cel, perhaps a little less. Madness will give you that edge.  
“Your pet vampire let the animator escape.” Cel snarled. Conri and Zara turned to look at us. “Can we get on with it?”  
“Of course, your highness.” Conri walked towards us.  
“I have to get back to the Ostara ball before I am missed.”  
“Go, I will handle things here.” Cel pushed me towards him but I stopped myself before I hit him. Bully for me. Conri gripped my arm and led me towards the grave. He let me go and walked backwards from me, drawing a sword almost as tall as I was as he went. “Don’t try anything, animator. I could stop you before you get a step.” Cel still stood at the edge of the grave, watching everything with interest. He held out a hand to Zara and she took it as she walked past him.  
“I believe you and Ms Blake need to bleed together to act as animator and focus?” She nodded. “Then allow me.” I felt the same rush of power as I had in the alley and watched in disbelief as the central scar from the three claw marks on my left forearm opened and bled freely. Zara bowed slightly. “Thank you.” She said and stepped up to me. Cel turned and walked away. I watched him until he disappeared into the darkness.  
Zara pulled a knife from her waistband. A sharp carving knife, the kind professional chefs used. She killed the goat then moved to create the circle. I watched her every move. If she was self taught she was good, a little crude perhaps, but good. I felt the power rising around us and she came to stand before me. She took a small tub out of her pocket and took off the lid. A clear cream that smelled strongly of rosemary filled it and she smeared it over both our faces and breasts. I would not raise a finger to help her. She cut her right arm to mirror my left then gripped my hand, lacing our fingers so the bloody cuts met.   
“You didn’t need to cut us too.” I snarled into her face. “If we can’t raise Essus with a goat we sure as hell can’t do it just with a little extra animator blood.”  
“But you’re not just an animator, are you?” She smiled back. She had me there. To be honest I could probably have raised Essus with just a chicken, but I wasn’t going to tell her that.  
“Hear us, Prince Essus,” She begun calling into the wind. “With blood, magic and steel. Rise for us Prince Essus.” She chanted the last over and over and I could feel the power beginning to rise in us both. I stared hard into her face, resisting the power with all I was worth. I would not make this easy for her. As I stared a small, red light came into view on her right arm. It moved in a slow line up to her forehead and I watched it go. I realised what it was too late, a laser sight.   
I screamed “NO!” as a small whole appeared in her forehead and the back of her head exploded. She fell away from me, her dead eyes wide in shock. The power surged at the human sacrifice it had been given and overtook me. I couldn’t resist it now, no matter how hard I tried. I screamed wordlessly into the breeze, my head flung back and I fell to my knees. I felt bodies coming back into being below me, the ground moving slightly. I pulled myself off the grave to the edge of the circle. I watched as the ground lifted beside me and a hand pushed through. I’d never had any fear of zombies but I now feared what I may have done. Other zombies were raising around me. From the feel of it between seventy and eighty. Shit.   
The man that pulled himself from the grave beside me had been tall and handsome in life. I could see a resemblance between him and Merry. He looked down at me as though waiting. Conri stood behind him staring on in amazement. I bowed my head slightly as I said; “Prince Essus.”  
“And you are?” His voice was a little croaky from lack of use, but I understood him just the same. Guess it was fey magic at work.  
“My name is Anita Blake. I’m a friend of your daughter’s.” He frowned at me for a moment then spoke.  
“My dear Merry? How is she?”  
“Well.” I nodded, getting to my feet.  
“May I see?” He reached out and touched me before I had a chance to move. I felt magic surge between us and I knew he was reading my past with Merry. He stepped away from me in a stagger and I dropped back to my knees. He gasped and said; “Cel had me brought back?”  
I nodded. “I’m sorry, I had no choice. Neither Merry or myself wanted this to happen.” He looked around him at the assembled fey zombies and Conri. The zombies stood around us awaiting instructions. Footfalls from behind them drew my eye beyond them and I saw Jean Claude, Richard, Jason, Edward, the guards and Merry running towards us. Edward had a large rifle slung over his back and a shotgun in his arms. I think I’d just found Zara’s assassin, not that I had doubted who it was for a second. Good old Edward, shoot first, worry about the consequences later. Conri saw the guards approaching and forced his way through the zombies and ran in the direction Cel had left in. I looked at Merry as she approached. She walked through the guards and zombies to look at Essus. He turned to meet her eye.  
“Father?” Her voice sounded strained. I wonder if I’d sound like that if I ever came face to face with my mother. They stepped towards each other but the magic circle stopped them meeting. Merry looked at me imploringly. “Please, Anita?” I dropped the circle. He reached out to touch her and she closed her eyes. I felt the power rush as they touched. His eyes widened as he read her and he staggered back from her. He looked down at her, horror filling his eyes.   
“Cel has been trying to kill you?” His voice was full of disbelieving anger. Merry didn’t answer, just continued to look up at him. Essus screamed then, his voice ragged. He pushed Merry to one side and started toward the distant lights, the direction in which both Conri and Cel had gone.   
“Father, no!” Merry called but he did not turn to her. He continued through the throng of zombies towards I assumed the mounds. That was when I realised the zombies weren’t watching me, they were watching him. Uh oh. Not a good sign. Doyle stepped into Essus’ path. “We cannot let you pass, your highness. You must be returned.” Essus moved Doyle with a shove as though he were as light as a feather.   
Frost stepped forward, backed by all the other men   
“Please, your highness, do not do this.”   
Essus waved a hand and the zombies turned on the men. The guards all drew swords, Edward levelled his shotgun, Jason, Richard and Jean Claude had no weapons, but then they didn’t need them, right? They were the weapons. The zombies ignored Merry and I. She offered me a hand up and I took it.  
“You have to put him back.” She said simply. Her eyes were moist. I hoped she wouldn’t cry. I might join in. I nodded instead and called my powers. I tried the hardest I had ever tried but my powers didn’t seem to reach him, or rather were batted away by his own power. I pushed harder and after fifteen minutes Essus was out of sight and I was no nearer. I felt sweat running down my spine with the effort and tried one last time, giving it all I’d got and some I hadn’t. Essus replied with a shove of power that threw me back on my ass. “Shit. He’s too powerful!”  
“Can’t we do anything?”  
“Yes, you can come with me, your highness.” Another female voice cut through the night air. I turned to see a woman, taller than me, of course, with long white hair. She had a stern face that looked as though it had never smiled. She was dressed all in black leather.  
“Siobain.” Merry’s voice was angry.  
“Your father is in the mound. He is going to kill Cel. He must be stopped.” She went down on one knee and bowed her head. “Please.” It was said with some effort, as thought the word left a bitter taste in her mouth.  
Merry nodded once. “Lead on. But know this. I help only because if I could stop it and didn’t, my aunt would have me killed, heir or not.”  
Siobain stood and nodded her head. Merry and I started forward as one. Siobain held a hand against my chest to stop me passing. I stared at her, willing her to remove it. I could break her arm but she’d heal fast enough. She could break me in half and not break a sweat. “No mortals allowed in the mounds.” Her voice was firm, like she was use to being obeyed. Guess today wasn’t going to be her day. Merry spoke first.  
“Siobain, this is Anita Blake. She’s the only one who can put my father back. We need her.”  
Siobain scowled at me. I scowled right back at her. That I could do. She finally removed her hand but continued to stare at me. “Very well.” She spun on her heels, whipping me with her hair. She led the way at a gentle run towards the mounds. Merry fell into step beside me and we jogged together after Siobain.  
“So, remind me again what we’re doing,” I said, glancing at her.  
“We’re going to put my father to rest.”  
“And save Cel?”  
“Yep.”  
“Why?”  
Merry shook her head. And laughed slightly. “I have no idea.”  
Siobain led us to a mound that looked just like any other. A door began to open as we approached. I was impressed. Siobain ran on once we got inside. We went through corridors and doorways that all looked the same. By the time we heard screams I was well and truly lost.  
“These are Cel’s quarters.” Said Merry.  
“Guess your dad went straight to the root of the problem, huh?”  
Siobain pushed open the door and stood to one side to allow us entry. “Not coming?” I asked her.   
She shook her head. “Prove your worth, mortal. You may leave here alive.” I bit back a retort. She seemed pissed at me already.  
Merry led the way into the room. If I’d thought the room at the Sheraton was large, this was enormous. Everything was black and grey, from the couches in the sunken living area to the rugs on the floor. Jean Claude would have loved it. Screams came from a doorway to the right and with a glance at each other we headed towards it.  
“Any idea yet how we’re going to stop him?” I asked Merry.  
“I’ll try and reason with him first.” She said. “If that doesn’t work we may have to fight him.”  
“How? I don’t have any weapons.”  
“I’ll have to use one of my hands of power on him.”


	37. Chapter 37

We rounded the corner to see Essus, a hand raised before him. Cel cowered on a bed of black silk sheets. The room looked like it was right out of a high-class perverse porn movie. Various items of pleasure and pain decorated the walls. I shuddered, realising how frightening Cel’s threat of me being his lover had been. Cel looked at us as we entered, fear filling his dark eyes.  
“Merry, animator! Help me!”  
Merry ignored him and looked at Essus. “Please, father, don’t do this.”  
“He must be taught his lesson, Merry.” He did not look at us as he spoke. Blood has started to seep through Cel’s pores and he screamed.  
“But not like this. Let Andais punish him.”  
Essus laughed as Cel screamed, blood running into his eyes. “She will not punish her precious son.”  
“Please, father, stop.” She pleaded. There were tears in her eyes that threatened to spill over onto her cheeks. He ignored her and turned his attention back to Cel. She turned to me. “Can you put him back if I weaken him?” Her voice was hoarse with emotion.   
I nodded. “You do what you can. I’ll do what I can.”  
She turned to him raising her hand. I heard her whisper; “I’m sorry.” Power tinged the air as she called forth her hand of power. Essus started bleeding, as Cel was only faster. Blood flowed quickly from every pore, covering him in a sheen. As the blood started to flow onto the floor I called my power. Essus lowered his hand from Cel and turned on us. He stepped past Merry, as though his daughter would not be the one harming him and turned his power on me. A trickle of blood ran from my forehead into my eye and I blinked it away. I could feel blood oozing from each of my limbs slowly. It pooled at my feet and I started to feel dizzy. I looked into Essus’ face and found nothing there resembling consciousness, just a desire to stop those who were hurting him. Survival instincts. He was weakening and I could feel my magic brushing against him, pulling him towards the ground. The more blood I lost the more magic I called. I reached out to the zombies that were still fighting the men outside and stopped them. “Go back to your rest.” I started chanting quietly, “Return to your grave.” I repeated it over and over, slowly getting louder. I could feel myself beginning to sway slightly due to blood loss but the flow seemed to be stopping. Essus dropped both his hands to his sides and dropped to his knees. I felt the zombies in the graveyard do the same. He lay down flat on the ground, again the zombies mirrored him. I threw my head back and screamed the chant as loud as I could, feeling the power surge around me like a touchable thing. I felt the ground beginning to flow, covering all the dead I had raised this night. Finally I looked down to find nothing but solid ground before me where Essus had stood. I felt my legs give out and my knees cracked against the hard floor.   
I looked up at Merry with difficulty, my pulse pounding in my head. Her face was streaked with tears that dripped from her chin. “Remind me,” I said as my vision started to fade, “Why do you have guards again?” The last thing I remembered was a resounding thunk as my head hit the floor.


	38. Chapter 38

I awoke to softly speaking voices. I did a quick mental check and remembered what had happened. I opened my eyes slowly and found myself looking at a blue ceiling. Blue sheets covered the bed I lay on, blue walls with pictures of seascapes on them. I turned my head slightly and wished I hadn’t. My head felt like I’d been hit with a Buick. I could see light coming from an adjoining room and thought that was where the voices were coming from. I took a few deep breaths and used my arms to prop myself up. They shook horribly and I thought they were going to give out, but they held. Yay arms. I suddenly wished they had given out. I slowly laid back down as the wave of nausea that had hit me receded. My left arm had been bandaged where Cel had opened my scars. A bowl and a washcloth lay by the bed. I guess someone had been mopping my brow. How embarrassing. I cleared my throat and called; “Hello?” Not always the brightest thing to do but as far as I could recall we’d stopped all the bad guys before I lost consciousness. I must be among friends, right?   
Richard appeared in the doorway and was by my side in an instant. His smiled looked relieved. “How do you feel?” He asked. Merry and Galen appeared in the doorway, smiling.  
“Like crap.” I said. “Can I get a drink of water?”  
“I’ll get it.” Said Galen.  
“What happened?”   
Merry came into the room and sat on the opposite side of the bed to Richard. “Exactly what we set out to do.” She was smiling broadly. “You put my father back to rest.”  
I nodded. I remembered that much. “What happened after that?”  
“You passed out from blood loss.” Figured. Still I wanted to make sure.  
“How long was I out?”  
“About six hours.” Said Richard. “We were really worried.”  
“Hey, you know it takes more than a severe loss of blood to stop me.” I tried to make light of the situation and Richard smiled at me. Galen came back with the glass of water and Richard helped me sit up as Merry moved the pillows for me to sit against. I drank the water greedily as though I hadn’t drunk in days. Hey, that’s right, I hadn’t.  
“Where’s everyone else?”  
Merry answered that one. “Rhys is out in the living room with Jason. The rest of the guard have gone to explain to my aunt what the hell happened. And Jean Claude went home. It’s past dawn.”  
“How long have the others been gone?”  
“Only about an hour. She was at a party until then.”  
Galen stepped past her and ruffled my hair. “Good to see you’re okay.” I didn’t like it normally; it made me feel like a dog, or a small child. Galen did it in such a way that I felt secure, liked. Little sister syndrome I guess. He went back out through the door.  
“So everything is okay?” I said.  
“Cel has a lot of explaining to do, but apart from that, yeah, it’s okay.” She looked down for a moment then back into my eyes. “I really want to thank you for all your help. I wouldn’t even have known about his plot without you. Thank you.”  
I smiled. “You’re welcome. But don’t forget if I hadn’t got you involved you would never have been bitten by a vampire, shot at in your hotel room or faced off against a street full of vamps. Knowing me isn’t without its price.”  
She laughed, I laughed. Even Richard laughed. “It’s worth it.” She said.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue/summing up!
> 
> Well, that's it! I hope you've enjoyed what was my first foray into my Anita/Merry-verse! There are a few more to come, if you want to carry on and see where things go! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

I saw Merry off at the airport two days later. We hugged like old friends. Maybe that’s what we were on the way to becoming. We had spent one of the days finally cleansing her wound; one quick press of my cross to it showed the 'infection' was gone. Doyle had bowed low to me. Frost had said thank you in his own way. Nicca said goodbye as an acquaintance, we hadn’t really had much to do with each other on a one to one basis. Galen hugged me tightly and kissed me on the cheek. He said he’d miss me. Rhys and I stood and looked at each other for long moments, neither one of us quite knowing what to do. “I guess this is goodbye then.” He’d said eventually.   
“Yep.” I’d replied. Before I could think of anything else to say he was holding me close and I realised he was shaking. I’d put my arms around him and hugged him back, stroking his hair.  
“I really am sorry.” He whispered.  
“I know.”  
“We could have been good together.” I didn’t answer him. We could have been but the price may have been too high.  
“Goodbye, Rhys.” He’d released me slowly and kissed me softly. I let him. Whatever had happened between us, he was still a good kisser.  
I received a dozen gladiolus and chrysanthemums later that week from him. He thought it was funny because chysanths and glads are dead men’s flowers. Because it’s how funerals always smell. I received my usual dozen white roses from Jean Claude too. No card but I’d known they were from him.  
Bert was really happy with me the next time I saw him. Barry Jenkins had popped by with a cheque for several hundred thousand dollars. Bert didn’t care why we’d got the money. Just that I’d done something and we’d been paid, and well. I got a thank you card from Merry. She said that as punishment Andais had made Cel pay us himself. I didn’t think it was enough. But who was I to argue. I’m just a necromancer, right?


End file.
